L'ange de mes nuits
by jalanna
Summary: Slash HPSS.Que faire qd on sait que son âme soeur est le fils de son pire ennemi et que l'on est emfermé dans une maison magique avec celuici?Qd Dumby se mêle des affaires des autres et que tt les réuni par une étrange prophétie.Le destin est en marche.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction ! J'en ais deux dans ma tête et comme je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, j'ai décidé de poster celle qui aura le plus de review dans un premier temps. Donc voici le prologue de cette première histoire. Donnez moi vite votre avis que je continu à écrire la suite rapidement. Je posterais surement tous les trois jours.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! J.K Rowling ne fait que me les prêter pour cette histoire.

Couple : HP/SS principalement mais il y aura aussi un peu de HG/RW.

Warning : Ceci est un slash donc vous voila prévenu.

Pour tous ceux qui sont encore avec moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passeraient un bon moment à me lire…

Prologue…

Pensée d'Harry en _italique._

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin. Les septièmes années Serpentards/Griffondors sortirent plus ou moins rapidement du cours de potion. Cinq minutes plus tard, Séverus Rogue, maître des potions de son état et espion pour l'Ordre, se retrouva seul dans la salle obscure. Un tremblement agita sa main qu'il réprima en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau. Il fallait qu'il en prenne maintenant. Il venait de le voir et ses sens en étaient restés très perturbés. D'un seul mouvement, il sortit de la pièce et s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Il marchait rapidement priant Merlin de ne croiser personne. Sa prière fut exaucée puisqu'il arriva dans ses appartements sans avoir rencontré âmes qui vivent même pas un fantôme.

Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Sans préambule, il défit sa robe noire et la jeta sur l'accoudoir du sofa du salon. Le feu crépita d'un coup de baguette et il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré. D'un « accio », il fit venir une petite fiole à la couleur violette. Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle, il enleva le bouchon de son pouce et huma le parfum si délicat de magnolia qui se dégageait de la mixture. Cela le calma un peu, puis il but la fiole d'une traite. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, un profond sentiment de sérénité s'empara de lui, il posa sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Son corps semblait flotté. Libéré de sa prison de chair, son esprit était vif et concis, il se sentait invincible et terriblement bien. Une image vient alors danser devant ses yeux. Lui, son âme sœur. Un corps de petite taille malgré son âge, fin mais musclé, des cheveux courts d'encre et en bataille, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres charnues rouge carmin et surtout un regard vert incandescents. Ce jeune homme de 17 ans était son âme sœur.

Comment le savait-il ? C'est simple parce que lui-même était un ange de la nuit et que cette espèce reconnaît leur compagnon dès leur majorité magique. Un ange de la nuit est une race de sorcier presque disparu aujourd'hui. Il y a longtemps, ils étaient toute une communauté mais ils ont été considérés comme faisant partis du côté sombre et ont été exterminés. Tout ça parce que la magie noire est inné chez ces sorciers. Depuis une faible minorité vivait aujourd'hui et même si ils n'étaient plus persécutés, le peuple sorcier gardait une farouche haine envers eux. C'est comme ça que sa mère fut tuée par son père. Il avait donc brigué sa nature dès la découverte de ses pouvoirs. Seulement se n'était pas chose aisé, d'où son caractère taciturne et solitaire. Mais déjà qu'il vivait sa condition comme une malédiction alors en plus découvrir que son âme sœur est cet horrible gamin. La c'était la goutte de potion qui faisait débordé le chaudron. Dans son malheur, heureusement il y avait Magencia. Cette petite potion qu'il allait trouver dans l'allée des embrumes était une drogue certes mais le faisait se sentir tellement bien. Il avait commençait à en prendre quand il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre puis elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle était devenu comme une compagne de vie et oui, il le reconnaissait il ne pouvait plus s'en passé. De plus, cela lui permettait de ne pas courir pour se jeter aux pieds d'Harry Potter.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure. La potion ne faisait plus effet car il recommençait à parler de Harry. Elle ne durait plus que vingt minutes maintenant. Trop peu. Avec un grognement, il en amena une autre à lui et la bu. Le calme revint apaisant ses sens et il somnola perdu dans une quelconque réflexion.

Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-pas-encore-vaincu, se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de potion une fois le cours terminé. Rogue avait était exécrable aujourd'hui et il ne demandait pas mieux que de déguerpir. Encadré par ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, il remonta à leur salle commune rouge et or. Le chemin se fit sans encombre même pas de railleries du petit blondinet serpentard. Une grande première !

Après avoir dit le mot de passe, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les canapés devant la cheminée. Ron sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles et commença à manger ou plutôt se goinfrer. Harry lui resta pensif devant la danse des flammes brulant dans l'âtre. Hermione rompit le silence et parla d'une voix basse pour que seul eux entende. A son air mutin, Harry détecta qu'elle voulait leur faire part d'une découverte étrange qu'elle avait faite dans la journée, il n'avait pas tord.

« Hey les gars, vous avez remarqué le comportement étrange de monsieur Rogue ces derniers temps ? »

« Comment ça bizarre Mione ? La chauve souris doit seulement être contrariés de ne pas enlever autant de point à griffondors qu'il le souhaiterait. N'oublie pas qu'on parle du bâtard graisseux là ! » Répondit Ron la bouche pleine de friandise.

« Idiot. Harry, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mione, c'est vrai qu'il est plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air bien au derniers cours. » Lâcha le brun d'une voix neutre toujours dans ses pensées. »

« Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? » Tenta Hermione.

« Non, Rogue est bizarre de toute manière. » continua Harry sur le même ton.

« Pourquoi trembler t-il quand il te regardait ? »

« Quoi ? Mais tu délires Mione. Rogue ne tremble pas quand il me regard où alors il tremble de rage ! » S'exclama le brun en haussant la voix.

« Pas si fort, triple idiot. J'essaie juste de comprendre. Quelque chose va arriver, je le sens et le fait que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme, ne me rassure pas du tout. C'est lui qui t'as toujours protégé. Qui le fera s'il n'est pas là ? »

« Ba nous Mione, quelle question. Il en a toujours été ainsi et je vois pas pourquoi ça changerais » Fit Ron.

« Peut être parce que monsieur Rogue regarde Harry avec insistance et qu'il semble malade. De plus, il le touche souvent plus que nécessaire et Harry lui ne voit rien car il est trop naïf ou alors il espère peut être autre chose ? » Répliqua malicieusement la brunette.

« Non mais t'es pas bien Mione. Que la chauve souris des cachots bave sur Harry, je veux bien mais que se soit réciproque, laisse moi rire. » S'emporta le roux un peu énervé.

« Harry pourquoi tu ne dit plus rien ? » continua Hermione imperturbable.

« Parce que j'ai faim, je descend dans la grande salle. »

Sur ces mots, Harry s'élança hors de la salle commune sans attendre ses amis. Il marchait dans les couloirs, repensant à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Non ce n'était pas possible. Lui, d'ailleurs ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour Rogue mais une sorte de tendresse inexplicable, un besoin de le toucher. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Rogue n'allait pas bien mais cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il le voyait pâlir, ne pas manger, et s'énervé à tour de bras. Même si son professeur le critiquait toujours autant, il avait vu que le cœur n'y était plus et que c'était plus un reflexe qu'autre chose. Depuis quand cela avait changé ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa pensée, il entra dans la grande salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Comme par automatisme, il releva la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et encore une fois, il constata que Rogue n'était pas là. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour l'homme qui le détestait ouvertement depuis leur première rencontre ?

Ses amis arrivèrent en compagnie de Dean, Seamus et Neville ce qui le distrait un moment. La table du Lion était animée ce soir. En effet, plus que une semaine est les cours se finissaient. Enfin du repos. Ils avaient déjà passés leur ASPIC et ils auraient bientôt la réponse, surement dans le courant de l'été. Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il devait battre d'abord Voldemort avant d'avoir un avenir et peut être qu'il en aurait jamais ? Alors pourquoi se ronger le sang ?

« Harry ? » Fit la voix de Dumbledore le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui monsieur le directeur ? » répondit le brun dans un sourire d'excuse.

« Si tu as fini de manger, rejoint moi dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe est « vive les gun-citrons. »

« Oui monsieur, j'arrive dans un instant. »

« Très bien. Bonne appétit mes amis. »

« Merci monsieur le directeur » Firent les griffondors en chœur, la bouche pleine.

Une fois le sorcier parti, Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers le survivant et demandèrent en cœur.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te veux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Surement à propos de Voldemort. »

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de la table à l'évocation de ce nom mais au bout d'un instant, la bonne humeur reprit. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur, échafaudant des plans sur la raison de sa visite. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille, il donna en grimaçant le mot de passe. Puis monta tranquillement les marches sans se presser. Après tout, un rendez vous avec Dumbledore est souvent synonyme de mission dangereuse ou projet contre la volonté de sa pauvre victime car on ne refuse pas quelque chose à Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour Harry l'escalier à une fin et il toqua doucement à la porte. Un « entrez » lui parvint et il s'assit dans le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva.

« Ah ! Harry, une petite tasse de thé au citron ? »

« Volontiers, monsieur. » _Oh merde, quand il commence avec Ah Harry ça veut dire qu'il va me demander un truc énorme ! Sortez moi de là, j'aime même pas le thé au citron !_

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Harry. »

« Très bien monsieur. » _Merde et encore merde ! Quand Dumby y va pas par quatre chemins c'est que c'est grave ! Pourvu que je m'en sorte vivant. _

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une mission bien particulière. Connais-tu les anges de la nuit ? »

« Non. »

« Tu découvriras assez vite de quoi il s'agit. J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours, une prophétie parlant de toi et d'un ange de la nuit. »

« Je comprend. »_Mais putain, les sorciers ont défini toute ma vie ou quoi ? J'en ai marre, il faut que je sorte. Alors pourquoi que je reste là à écouter le mangeur de bonbons ?_

« Cette prophétie montre ta principale arme pour battre Tom. »

« Je croyais que c'était l'amour monsieur ? »

« Oui, et bien justement. Tu verras de quoi je parle plus tard. Tes affaires ont déjà été transférées dans ta nouvelle demeure. Tu y resteras tous l'été. Je te dispense de ta dernière semaine de cours. Prend cette orange, c'est un port-o-loin. J'expliquerais tout à tes amis ne t'en fait pas. Des questions ?

« Euh…monsieur, je vais rester seul tout l'été ? »

« Non, un gardien sera avec toi et tu auras de nos visites. »

« Très bien. »_ De toute manière, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Autant la boucler._

« Je savais que tu serais enchanté par cette proposition. »

« Oui monsieur. »_ Enchanté ne serait pas le mot exact, je pencherais plus pour résigné mais bon. Tout est mieux que vivre avec les Dursley._

Harry fit un bref au revoir au sorcier et prit l'orange dans sa main. Aussitôt, la sensation désagréable du port-o-loin se fait sentir. Harry ferme les yeux et quand il les ouvre à nouveau. C'est pour voir un magnifique salon tout de bois et de cuir. Il est immense et les tons chauds qui le composent en font un endroit chaleureux où l'on a envie de s'y étendre et d'y dormir. D'ailleurs, une forme est allongée sur un sofa. Harry s'approche plus près. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il aurait un gardien. C'était un homme très grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs et une peau laiteuse. Le visage était fin mais très masculin malgré les long cils noire qui restaient clos sur ses joues. Cet homme était magnifique. On dirait un ange pensa Harry.

L'ange en question ne tarda pas à s'agiter, le survivant se recula de peur d'effrayer la personne. Et là sous ses yeux, se produisit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les traits de l'ange se modifièrent et prirent les formes du maître des potions, terreur de Poudlard. Harry était estomaqué et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit Rogue ouvrir les yeux et le fixer dangereusement.

« Potter épargnez moi la vue de vos amygdales. Depuis quand êtes vous là ? » Claqua la voix froide du plus âgé.

« Je…viens à…à peine d'arriver…monsieur » Bafouilla le brun mal à l'aise.

« Bien et que faites vous ici ? »

« C'est le directeur qui m'a envoyé ici monsieur. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

« Visiblement non Potter, sinon je ne vous aurez pas poser la question. »

Deux lettres sortirent par la cheminée et vinrent se poser sur la petite table en bois. Chacune étant adressée à l'un, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de les ouvrir séparément. Harry resta au salon pendant que l'aîné disparut derrière une porte situé dans le fond de la pièce. Après un instant, Harry décacheta la missive portant le seau d'Albus Dumbledore et lu.

_**Mon cher Harry,**_

_**Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question en ce moment et crois moi j'aurais tant aimé t'expliquer la situation mais cela n'aurais fait que compliquer les choses. Je t'ai envoyé avec le professeur Rogue dans cette maison pour que vous compreniez certaines choses qu'ils vous auraient été difficile de découvrir à Poudlard.**_

_**Sois patient et oublie tes a priori avec lui et tu découvriras un homme qui vaut la peine d'être connu. Je t'ais parler d'une prophétie te concernant ? Je vais te la livré. Peut être cela t'aidera t-il. Je l'ai découvert dans un ancien parchemin retraçant l'histoire des anges de la nuit. Comme tu l'a certainement compris, Séverus en fait parti. La voici :**_

_**Quand la lune deviendra rouge, un combat sanglant aura lieu**_

_**Les ténèbres seront revenues et seul l'enfant du destin pourra défier les cieux**_

_**L'amour sera sa seule arme dans ce combat**_

_**Seul l'élu du peuple pour l'aider dans ses pas**_

_**Car uni pour toute leur vie**_

_**Ils pourront survivre à cette magie**_

_**Quand l'ange le verra**_

_**Un signe se dessinera**_

_**Représentant son amour**_

_**Graver dans sa chair pour toujours.**_

_**En espérant que cela ta aidé. Je viendrais vous rendre visite dans une semaine jour pour jour à 14h00. Porte-toi bien.**_

_**Amitié**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Harry n'était pas plus avancé et des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Seulement, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse pour le moment, surtout pas de la part de Rogue. Il replia le parchemin et le fourra dans une de ses poches. Il attendrait le retour de son professeur et aviserais à ce moment là.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre. Il était occupé à maudire le vieux fou jusqu'à sa vingtième génération pour l'avoir mis dans un pétrin pareille. Pourquoi lui ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à ne pas sauter sur le gamin à Poudlard, alors là en cohabitation avec lui, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il sorte acheter de la Magencia. Seul ça pourrait le calmer. Il soupira puis déchira le cachet de la lettre. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur sons sort. Ce qui est fait et fait.

_**Mon cher Séverus,**_

_**Je sais que tu es entrain de me maudire pour t'avoir joué ce tour mais c'est pour ton bien. Après toute ces années, crois tu que tu pourrais me cacher aussi facilement la vérité. J'ai découvert la prophétie que tu tenais tellement à cacher et par la même occasion l'identité de ton âme sœur. Sache que je te soutiens dans cette affaire et étant donné que tu n'agissais pas, j'ai du employé des moyens disons plus radicaux. Je te charge donc de protéger Harry jusqu'à la rentrée. Il ne doit rien lui arriver. Vous pouvez tous les deux sortir à votre aise mais avec précaution. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de supporter ta nature mais laisse la s'exprimer, tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. J'espère que ces vacances vous seront profitables à tous les deux.**_

_**Mes amitiés**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Rogue soupira à nouveau. Après tout, il le savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Albus le découvrirait. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'était pas prêt, il le sentait. Alors pourquoi le forcer. Même si au fond de lui il savait que jamais il n'aurait franchi le pas et qu'il pouvait remercier le vieux fou de l'y avoir aidé, jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il dire au gamin derrière cette porte ? Il voulut prendre sa dernière fiole de Magencia dans sa poche mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Il jura puis se leva. D'abord la potion ensuite les explications. Quand il passa dans le salon, Harry ne réagit même pas à sa présence. Trop choqué surement. Il se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, seule partie du manoir où il pourrait transplaner et arriva en pleine allée des embrumes. Oui, maintenant ça ira mieux.

Harry attendait toujours le retour de son professeur, cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était parti et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il regarda pour la énième fois la pendule qui affichait toujours la même heure. Puis un « crac » sonore se fit entendre et un corps s'affaissa au sol. La panique envahit Harry devant le corps ensanglanté de son colocataire forcé. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement du corps inerte. Un faible son lui parvint.

« Aides moi. S'il te plait, Harry. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila le prologue. J'espère que cela vous plait. A bientôt si c'est celle là que vous choisissez sinon je la posterais quand l'autre sera fini. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Bisous

Jalana…


	2. Explication

Bonjour à tous ! Donc voilà, ce n'est pas cette fic qui a remporté le plus de review ! Bien qu'elle en ait eut beaucoup ! Je suis comblé et m'excuse pour vous avoir donné ce choix qui pour moi comme pour vous était cornélien. Néanmoins je vais essayer de faire les deux ! Le rythme de parution sera juste plus long pour pas que je mélange les deux fic ou les gâche. Je pense donc que je publierais un chapitre par semaine. Tous les jeudi soir, un chapitre sera mis en ligne. Parfois je pourrais en publier plus mais je préfère compter large. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour leur review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolé pour mon côté sadique c'est inné je crois ! Mais je me soigne également…

Bonne lecture à toutes !

Jalana.

Pensée d'Harry_ en italique…_

Chapitre 1 : Explication et découvertes.

_Oh Merlin ! Ses yeux, je n'avais jamais remarqué le liseré d'argent dans ces orbes noirs glacés. Pourtant là, ils sont…si suppliant…si plein d'amour. Quoi amour ? Non je divague surement, bon ce n'est pas le moment._

Harry se reprit et passa un bras sous les épaules du maître des potions. Un grognement de douleur lui parvint mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il voulut l'emmener dans une chambre mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré la maison tellement son inquiétude était grande. Alors il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et découvrit une chambre assez grande dans les tons verts et or. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et posa son fardeau sur l'épais matelas. Rogue semblait s'être évanouie. Il lui retira sa lourde robe noire puis son pull et enfin sa chemise.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi il met autant de couche sur lui. Son corps doit être plus horrible que Ron le pensait. Déjà que ce n'était pas flatteur. Pourtant, ainsi abandonné, il y a une beauté sauvage qui se dégage lui. Sa peau n'est pas blafarde mais laiteuse. Son visage était harmonieux, même son nez ne semblait pas aussi busqué de près. Et ce torse, imberbe et finement musclé. Et ses hanches étroite. Les muscles déliés lui donne une certaine force quand moi ils me rendent chétif. Il faudrait que je le touche…Non Harry mauvaise idée. Reprend toi. Il est littéralement entrain de se vider de son sang. Ce n'est pas le moment que mini-Harry se réveille. Mais à quoi je pense ?_

Le survivant eut une grimace. Il hésita un instant à lui enlever son pantalon mais s'il voulait se rendre compte de toutes ses blessures, il fallait bien lui retirer. Une fois chose faîte, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les longues jambes musclées. Le cri de douleur du brun le ressortit à nouveau de sa réflexion. Il se rendit compte qu'il appuyait sur une larges entailles au niveau de la cuisse droite.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi professeur. Vous êtes réveillé ? »

« Merci…Potter…vous pouvez y … aller maintenant. » Balbutia Rogue d'une voix cassée.

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vous laisserais à moitié mort dans ce lit ! Il n'en est pas question maintenant dites moi ce qui vous est arrivé ! »

« Cadeau du maître »

« Formidable ! Ce cher Tom a toujours des bonnes manières à ce que je vois ! »

« Ravi que cela vous plaise. »

« C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Je suis resté dans le canapé à vous attendre chaque minute m'emplissait un peu plus de peur de ne pas vous voir rentrer. Quand vous êtes apparu, mon cœur à rater un battement en vous voyant. Alors non, cela ne me plaît définitivement pas. »

Rogue était surpris de la douleur et de la sincérité dans le regard si vert. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé entendre ça un jour. Bon d'accord, il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois mais ce n'était que des rêves rien de plus. Il se sentit faiblir encore et il du lutter pour ne pas laisser sa véritable apparence prendre le dessus sur celle qu'il s'était fabriquée. Sa tête lui tourna et il eut soudainement chaud. Il savait qu'il devait prendre sa potion mais comment l'expliquer à Harry ?

« Professeur, vous êtes tout pâle et…Oh Merlin vous êtes bouillant ! »

« Potter, arrêter de jouer les jeunes infirmières et donnait moi la potion qui se trouve dans ma poche. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Stupide griffondor, pour une fois ne réfléchissez pas et donnez moi là ! »

Bon, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure manière de l'obtenir mais au moins le résultat était là. Il vit son âme sœur grimacé quand il trouva les dizaines de potions de sa poche. Néanmoins, il ne posa pas de question et lui donna. Il l'avala tant bien que mal et ressentit un immense soulagement. Il aurait ainsi moins de mal à lutter contre sa transformation.

Harry remarqua le léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres de son professeur et se retrouva immédiatement attiré par cette bouche si tentante. Il réprima bien vite ce sentiment inexplicable et conjura une bassine d'eau froide. Il y trempa un linge et le passa sur tout le corps blessé, lavant ainsi les coupures et plaies. Se sentant de plus en plus troublé par cette proximité, il décida de parler afin de masquer sa gêne.

« Professeur, puisque nous allons cohabiter ensemble pendant deux mois, nous ferions mieux de nous appeler par nos prénoms n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison Harry. Je pense même que nous tutoyer serait également beaucoup plus simple. »

« Je suis d'accord avec…toi…Séverus. »

Le maître des potions vit ses sentiments ressortir avec une force inouïe devant cette nouvelle promiscuité. Il le cacha habilement mais pas assez vite pour que le brun ne s'en rende compte. La lettre de Dumbledore revint alors dans la tête du survivant et bien décidé à savoir de quoi cela retourner, il interrogea son professeur en continuant de panser ses plaies.

« Séverus, as tu lu la lettre du directeur ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi malheureusement ? »

« Parce qu'une fois de plus, le vieux fou a décidé à ma place et beaucoup trop tôt à mon gout. »

« Tu es un ange de la nuit ? »

« C'est exacte Harry et avant que tu ne poses la question du pourquoi. Je t'expliquerais une fois que mon corps ne me fera plus souffrir. »

« D'accord. Nos destinées sont lié. Le savais-tu ? »

« Oui depuis ma majorité mais je n'y ais jamais cru jusqu'à ton entrée en première année. »

« Je voudrais savoir quelque chose mais je n'ose pas te l'avouer. Retournes toi sur le ventre, je vais soigner les blessures de ton dos. »

Séverus commença à se tourner mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir sinon le brun découvrirait son tatouage et il comprendra qu'il était en réalité son compagnon. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre même pour un griffondor. Voir un lion serrant dans sa gueule un serpent avec les initiales H.P sur le bas de son dos était assez évident. Mais il ignorait tout des sentiments naissants de celui-ci et il pensait ne pas survivre à un rejet en bloc donc il se taisait. Mais le griffy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en démordre.

« Séverus, tu as des blessures importante dans le dos. Je le vois au sang qui coule sur les draps. Si je ne les soigne pas, elles vont s'infecter et tu en souffriras encore plus. »

« J'ai dit non Potter. »

Voyant que son professeur était revenu au bon vieux « Potter », il se tu et le laissa seul.

Rogue eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur quand le jeune homme sorti de la pièce. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Tout de travers comme d'habitude. Comment peut-on être un homme si courageux dans les pires situations et si lâche devant la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Mais Rogue ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de courageux, non si il avait agit de la sorte depuis vingt ans c'était uniquement pour sauver sa peau. Jusqu'à ce que ce petit brun arrive. Là, sa vie avait basculée. Son cœur s'était soulevé de bonheur à la vue du gamin de première année si timide et pourtant déjà si courageux. Mais les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer comment dire à un gamin de onze ans qu'il est l'âme sœur de l'ennemi juré de son père ? Alors il l'avait détesté, haï, en extérieur et adoré, admiré au plus profond de lui. Le maître des potions soupira. Combien de fois avait-il cru se transformé devant lui. Ces sept année de souffrance n'étaient pourtant rien comparé au bonheur de le voir grandir et de le voir réagir en sa présence. Même si c'était de la haine, c'est un sentiment fort quand même. Pour lui, le reste ne comptait pas. Tout sauf de l'indifférence. Oui mais voilà, Harry allait bientôt atteindre sa majorité sorcière et à ce moment là, il ne pourrait plus résister et il sera devenu impératif de posséder ce corps et de se sentir aimé.

Les anges de la nuit possèdent un pouvoir d'attraction sur leurs âmes sœurs. Peut-être devrait-il en user ? De toute manière, le gosse avait surement du voir sa véritable apparence alors pourquoi se retenir. Il fallait qu'il lui en parle tout compte fait et maintenant avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Séverus se leva difficilement et pensa qu'une petite potion ne serait pas de refus avant de voir le gamin. Il en prit une et appela d'une voix qu'il espérait forte le jeune homme.

Harry était quant à lui, revenu dans le salon. Dire qu'il avait des pensées étranges en ce moment serait un euphémisme. Il avait voulu toucher son affreux maître des potions ! Il le détestait mais qui essayé t-il de convaincre ? Il supportait déjà difficilement que l'on fasse du mal à Séverus et ses sentiments d'attractions le perturbaient grandement.

_Tout ça, c'est de la faute au diabétique citronné ! C'est vrai ! Quelle idée de les envoyer là aussi. Et puis, Rogue croit peut être que mon cerveau de griffondor marche au ralenti mais il oublie mon côté serpentard fort prononcé ! Oh Merlin, je suis le compagnon de Rogue ! Donnez moi une corde que je me pende, quoique avec une corde on peut faire d'autre truc beaucoup plus intéressant comme par exemple…Non, stop ! Harry reprend toi mon vieux sinon tu vas lui sauté dessus. Heureusement qu'il a gardé son ancienne apparence parce que déjà qu'il avait du mal à y résister comme ça alors si en plus, monsieur ressemblé à un canon ! Il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Ca y est Harry, tu divagues encore, les mots « Rogue » et « Canon » ne sont pas à mettre dans la même phrase. A part peut être pour dire que Rogue a tué Potter avec un boulet de canon ? Oh Merlin, fais quelque chose, je sens que mes pauvres neurones n'y résisteront pas ! J'attends juste un signe, un truc quoi !_

Harry entendit alors son professeur l'appeler faiblement depuis sa chambre. Il se retint de maudire Merlin et se dirigea comme un condamné dans le couloir de mort, vers son destin. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait après tout ? Des explications.

Il entra dans la pièce et fut subjugué un instant par la beauté irréelle de son aîné. Celui-ci avait repris sa véritable apparence et Merlin qu'il était beau ainsi. Il se tenait debout, avec juste son boxer noir faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse, les cheveux longs et épais tombant en cascade sur son dos, ses yeux le fixaient comme pour guetter une quelconque réaction. Harry voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, se fondre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais pouvoir s'en détacher. Devant le mutisme évident de son élève, Séverus soupira et déclara.

« Po…Harry. Assied toi. Nous devons parler. »

« Euh…oui. » Fit-il sortant de sa contemplation.

« Très bien. D'abord, voudrais-tu soigner mon dos ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas. » Dit Harry un peu plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Il est temps que je te révèle plusieurs choses te concernant, nous concernant pour être précis. » Ajouta Séverus dans une grimace.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement et saisi une potion cicatrisante que lui donnait son professeur. Il en étala dans ses mains puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer le liquide et attendit que Séverus se retourne.

Quand vit le dessin, son cœur s'arrêta. Voila, il en avait la confirmation. Son âme sœur était bel et bien l'albâtre étendu devant lui. Il enduisit chaque plaie présente en fixant le tatouage. Ses pensées défilaient dans son esprit accompagnées de questions dont la principale était : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Une fois le dos soigné, la créature de la nuit se retourna et fixa Harry.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » Fit le maître des potions, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« 17 ans. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry intrigué.

« Sois précis. »

« 16 ans et 17 dans une semaine. » Marmonna ce dernier.

« Bien. Comme tu le sais, je suis un ange de la nuit. Je l'ai hérité par ma mère. Les anges de la nuit sont un peuple de sorcier très ancien. Il y a bien longtemps, ils ont été considérés comme faisant parti du côté sombre car ils maîtrisaient naturellement la magie noire. Mon…peuple fut donc exterminé en grande partie mais quelques uns survécurent continuant ainsi la lignée. Même aujourd'hui, la communauté sorcière ne garde pas une bonne opinion de nous. C'est pour cela que ma mère a été…tuée. J'ai alors appris à briguer mon pouvoir très jeune mais Albus s'en est rendu compte de même que le Lord noir. Ils m'ont donc poussé chacun à leur manière a extériorisé ma nature. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis devenu espion. Quand tu es rentré à Poudlard, j'ai su immédiatement que tu étais mon âme sœur et j'ai inutilement essayé de te repousser. » Finit Séverus difficilement devant les souvenirs qui affluaient.

« C'est pour cela que tu m'as détesté dès le premier jour ? » Questionna le petit brun.

« Oui. Comprend moi, tu n'avais que onze ans et tu étais encore si vulnérable. Je ne voulais pas que le Lord l'apprenne car je savais que je ne pourrais plus te protéger dans ce cas là. Et puis tu n'étais qu'un enfant, je trouvais ça malsain et complètement contre nature. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'aurais souhaité. Il faut que tu sache que je déteste cette partie de moi. Je ne supporte pas d'être si vulnérable à quelqu'un. Je suis dépendant de toi de bien des façons et ça me répugne. »

« Je vous répugne ? »

Harry avait posé la question sans vraiment le vouloir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal d'entendre son professeur sire ça. Après tout, il lui avait dit bien pire auparavant. Séverus vit que le griffondor avait encore tout compris de travers et s'empressa de le détrompé.

« Non ! Pas toi, moi. Ce côté qui me fait faire des choses inconsidérés. Un ange de la nuit donnerait tout pour son compagnon. Je donnerais…ma vie pour toi. Et je n'ais pas l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts. »

« Pourquoi m'en parler que maintenant ? »

« Pour la bonne raison que jusqu'à présent, j'ai pu contenir cette part en moi mais à ta majorité se sera encore plus dure et là je ne pourrais résistais longtemps. Je ne veux pas te brusqué et j'ai…peur de te faire du mal si tu me rejettes. De plus, cette prophétie est maintenant découverte par Albus et c'est pour cela qu'il nous a enfermés ici tous les deux. Mais si elle venait à être découverte par le Lord, se serait une catastrophe car il aurait un moyen de t'atteindre et de m'atteindre également. Les anges de la nuit et leurs compagnons meurent en même temps car l'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. »

« Est-ce que tu peux agir d'une quelconque manière sur moi ? »

« Oui et non. Je possède un pouvoir d'attraction sur toi mais si tu le désire tu peux y résister. »

« Vous l'avez déjà utilisé sur moi ? »

La question choqua Rogue. Comment le gamin pouvait t-il penser qu'il l'avait déjà manipulé dans son propre intérêt ? C'était si dur à comprendre que lui ne voulait que son bonheur et simplement y contribuer ?

« Non ! Jamais, je n'aurais pas osé ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » Répondit-il agacé.

« Parce que depuis trois semaine, je ressens…des choses que je saurais expliquer. »

« Sois plus précis Harry ! » L'encouragea t-il.

« J'éprouve…de la tendresse pour toi et je…m'inquiète aussi beaucoup. Je suis attiré par toi et je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment négatif. Bien que je n'en ais jamais vraiment éprouvé, c'était plutôt une sorte de défense. »

« Je comprends. Tu ressens ça parce que ta majorité va être atteinte et que nous sommes des âmes sœur. Mais ça risque d'empirer après. »

« Pourquoi empirer ? Je trouve que c'est très bien au contraire. » Fit le survivant dans un sourire.

« Co…comment ? Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt a… »

« Je ne sais pas mais tout l'indique alors je me suis dit que l'on pourrait essayer. J'ai découvert que je ne te connaissais pas et j'ai envie de voir l'homme que tu es vraiment. »

Séverus fit un sourire franc et heureux à Harry qui en resta coi devant tant de beauté. Il était irrémédiablement et définitivement attiré par cet homme. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Même si il avait un peu peur, celle-ci s'effaça quand une main se posa sur sa joue. Elle était douce et chaude ce qui fit frémir le survivant. Séverus ne tint plus. Comme au ralenti, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher d'abord timidement puis la passion les embrasa et le baiser devint plus agressif. Séverus dévora littéralement les lèvres de son compagnon, les mordant, suçotant, se repaissant de se gout de cannelle qui se dégageait de lui. Harry ouvrit ses lèvres pour attirer la langue du maître des potions qui ne se fit pas prier. Une dance millénaire s'engagea les laissant essoufflés et heureux.

Harry se recula et remarqua une grimace sur le visage de Rogue. Il constata immédiatement le sang qui coulait à nouveau. Il obligea le brun à se rallonger et changea les bandages.

« Tes blessures sont fragiles, il faut que tu reste allongé. » Fit Harry pour caché sa gêne du au baiser.

« Harry, tu n'es pas Pompom ! » Le réprimanda le brun.

« Non, pire, je suis ton compagnon et crois moi tu va m'entendre si tu bouges d'un centimètre ! » Finit le survivant sur le même ton que l'infirmière.

Séverus sourit à cette remarque. Il ne pensait pas que ces relations avec son âme sœur ne se passent aussi bien, du moins pas aussi vite ! Mais la menace de Voldemort plané toujours au dessus de leur tête et vu son petit entretien, les ennuis ne faisait que commencer. Il eut envie de boire à nouveau la Magencia mais devant Harry, cela allait être dur. Des tremblements vinrent agités son bras et il pria pour qu'il puisse la prendre vite sans que son compagnon ne s'en aperçoive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? La suite jeudi prochain ! A bientôt

Jalana.


	3. Découverte

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite un petit peu en avance ! Je pense que vous aurez le droit à votre chapitre jeudi aussi mais même si c'est fort probable, ce n'est pas totalement sûr ! Merci pour vos review qui donne trop envie de poster plus rapidement ! Malheureusement étant une pauvre moldue, je fais ce que je peux !!Lol. Pour répondre à Grispoils, oui, les anges de la nuit ont d'autres pouvoirs, mais ont les verra tout au long de la fiction même si je peux déjà te dire que comme tout ange qui se respecte, il a de grandes ailes mais les siennes sont noires d'encre ! Pour le reste, surprise ! Merci pour vos avis, je crois que j'en deviens accro et je souhaite que cette histoire plaise autant que « Inverso » ! Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 2…

Séverus avait fermé les yeux. Il était vidé de toute énergie et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas prendre sa potion ne lui réussissait pas. Des frissons et des tremblements parcoururent son corps. Harry était parti depuis une heure déjà, emmenant toutes potions avec lui. Il maudit le griffondor. Pourquoi cet imbécile ne reconnaissait pas les différentes sortes de potions. Remarque, ça l'arrangeait bien, au moins son compagnon ne découvrirait pas un autre côté sombre de sa vie. Mais en l'occurrence, il en avait besoin maintenant.

Une vague de chaleur circula dans son corps chassant le froid à l'intérieur de lui mais le dévorant littéralement. Il repoussa faiblement les couvertures et soupira encore. Il allait devenir fou. Il décida de se lever et d'aller lui-même chercher la potion mais à peine eut-il fait un mouvement que son corps se rebella et une douleur brutale se propagea dans sa jambe droite. Un gémissement de douleur parvint à ses lèvres mais il le réprima bien vite. Prenant cette fois-ci appui sur la commode, il réussit à se mettre sur ses deux jambes malgré la souffrance cuisante. Un malaise le prit mais il tint bon. Le visage livide, il mit un pied devant l'autre précautionneusement jusqu'à toucher la poignée de la porte. Il se retint de pousser un cri de victoire. Silencieusement, la porte s'ouvrit et dans le couloir il réfléchit.

Où le gamin avait pu poser les fioles ? Surement avec le reste des potions dans la salle de bain. Elle était loin et il n'était pas sûr de l'atteindre. S'il prenait sa baguette, il pourrait simplement lancer un sort et son petit problème serait du passé. Oui, mais le gosse avait aussi rangé sa baguette. Quoique le terme « ranger » soit un mot à prendre avec des pincettes quand il s'agit de griffondors. La douleur devenant de plus en plus forte, il se décida pour la salle d'eau. Lentement et en serrant les dents, il y arriva mais sa victoire fut gâché par les bruits qui sortaient de la pièce. Harry était en train de prendre sa douche et avait manifestement fermé la porte d'un sort. Qu'il soit maudis ! Son corps n'était que souffrance et en voulant se retourner il fit un faux mouvement qui lui arracha un cri. Il s'écroula alors, impuissant, dos au mur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry prenait une douche bienfaitrice. Cette journée avait particulièrement été éprouvante et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit et dormir tout son soûl. Il se lava rapidement et prit un peignoir qu'il revêtit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les disciplinés en vain et ouvrit la porte. La porte cogna contre un obstacle et il entendit un vague gémissement. Il ferma la porte et regarda derrière. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir on professeur, affalé sur le sol et respirant difficilement. En d'autre temps, il aurait ri aux éclats maintenant la panique le submergeait. Des questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit et il dû se contenir pour ne pas hurler sur l'inconscient qui avait osé se lever alors qu'il était gravement blessé. La colère l'emporta sur l'inquiétude et c'est avec une voix forte qu'il secoua le brun.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête ! »

« On avait…dit qu'on…se…se…tutoyaient non ? » Fit Rogue en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Ne joue pas à ça ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Continua Harry en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je…voulais…prendre une potion. »

« Et tu pouvais pas le dire ? Laquelle je vais la chercher. » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

« Non ! Euh…j'y vais. » Déclara précipitamment Séverus en se levant.

Le problème étant que son corps n'était pas aussi fort que sa raison et il s'écroula lamentablement par terre en sifflant de douleur. Etre à ce point faible ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se détestait encore plus à cet instant. Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard du griffondor. Harry se baissa et passa machinalement une main sur sa joue.

« Dit moi son nom et je la fais venir d'un « accio » d'accord ? » Fit le griffy doucement.

« Magencia. » Murmura le serpentard priant Merlin pour qu'Harry ne connaisse pas cette mixture.

Si le brun la connaissait, il ne dit rien. Se contentent de faire de la magie sans baguette et de l'aider à boire la potion. La culpabilité et le remord s'emparèrent un instant de lui mais tout fut bien vite remplacé par une sensation profonde d'allégresse. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il se leva de lui-même. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, aucun chagrin, rien à part une bienheureuse quiétude. Il retourna dans son lit, rouvrant sans le voir la plaie de son abdomen, et se coucha, l'esprit libre.

Harry, de son côté, était sidéré, comment avait-il pu se remettre aussi facilement sur pied alors qu'il y a dix minutes, il était à deux doigts de passer la baguette à gauche ? Soit, c'est peut être une potion miracle de son crû. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Pompom, elle me dira où je peux m'en procurer, ça pourrait être pratique dans un combat. Sur ses réflexions, il voulut se coucher. Il fit le tour du manoir une fois, puis deux, enfin au troisième tour il se rendit à l'évidence : Dumbledore était vraiment bon pour l'asile. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre dans ce manoir et un grincheux blessé dormait dedans. Harry inspira puis expira

_Surtout ne pas paniquer après tout il deviendra un jour ton compagnon et tu dormiras avec alors maintenant ou dans deux ans, c'est pareil ? Mais pourquoi je vais passer quand il va se rendre compte que je me glisse dans son lit ? Il va me prendre pour un pervers ou un ado en manque ! Oh Merlin misère, je veux mourir… Bon allez Harry on se motive. Tu es un griffondor et le courage est la qualité de ta maison ! Mais l'instinct de conservation des serpentard aussi !_

Finalement Godric l'emporta sur Salazar et Harry décida de tenter sa chance. Il rentra à pas de loup dans la chambre et constata que son professeur dormait. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et souleva un pan de couverture, puis glissa une de ses jambes, puis l'autre et enfin son corps entier. Il replaça la couette en place et fixa le plafond. Au moins, il avait réussit à entrer, à défaut de dormir. Il sentit Séverus se retourner et murmurer des mots. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille et observa son professeur. Ses traits étaient crispés et sa respiration erratique, il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, couvrant son front de sueur et un seul mot fut à nouveau prononcé distinctement.

« Harry ! »

Cet appel désespéré fit sursauter le jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce timbre de voix chez son maître des potions. Instinctivement, il prit son aîné dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille des paroles réconfortante. Séverus cala sa tête dans le cou du brun et après mainte caresse, il se rendormit. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Harry qui cogitait encore plus si c'était possible.

_Que se passait-il dans son cauchemar pour qu'il crie comme ça et mon prénom en plus ! Il avait les yeux tellement expressifs. De la peur, il avait de la peur dans le regard mais pas pour lui. Comme si il tenait à moi ?est-ce possible ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas mais en même temps depuis que je suis ici, il a changé, un peu mais c'est visible. Ca me plait mais ça me fait peur. Ce Rogue là est humain et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Le Rogue, terreur des cachots, je pourrais donner sa prochaine réplique lord d'une conversation. Mais celui qui est à côté de moi me semble inaccessible, déroutant. Oh Merlin, j'ai consolé Rogue ! Le monde tourne à l'envers, je le sens ! Pourtant ça me semblait naturel et se serait mentir de dire que j'ai détesté le sentir dans mes bras. Bon, demain sera un autre jour, j'aviserais en conséquence. Mais si Rogue était…Oh Merlin Harry, arrête d'y penser et essaie de t'endormir. Oui, c'est ça, demain. Un hypogriffe, Deux hypogriffes, Trois hypogriffes, Quatre hypogriffes………………………………………._

Le jour se leva sur le manoir encore endormi. Deux corps enlacés, reposaient sous une couverture. L'ainé ouvrit les yeux et fit un bond d'un mètre en constatant qu'il tenait fermement la taille du petit brun et que sa tête reposait sur son ventre. Heureusement, Harry ne s'était pas réveillé. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son compagnon. Il était si beau endormit ainsi. Séverus se demanda vaguement comment il en était arrivé là, puis se leva. Ses blessures étaient beaucoup mieux et malgré un léger mal de crâne, ça pouvait aller. Il entendit un cliquetis métallique et il repensa à son rêve cette nuit. Il frémit. Tout ne se passerait pas comme ça, il ne voulait pas, pas lui. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses idées sombres, il prit une bouteille de Magencia et entreprit de la boire en la dégustant. Une fois fini, un sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il entreprit de faire le petit déjeuné pour remercier le jeune homme pour s'être occupé de lui.

Harry attendit que le maître des potions referme la porte pour ouvrir les yeux. Lui était réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà mais il avait feint de dormir rien que pour voir sa réaction. Et il n'avait pas imaginé que Rogue ait un geste tendre au réveil. Il l'avait encore vu, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, boire cette fameuse potion et il devait dire que cela l'intrigué de plus en plus. Le brun semblait en boire souvent et il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas qu'une simple potion régénératrice. Il devait sérieusement voir Pompom ou alors il lui poserait la question. Il fallait qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et puis il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Voldemort lui avait infligé un tel traitement. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

Harry s'étira comme un chat et se leva. Il passa rapidement à la douche et s'habilla. Quand il passa la porte de la chambre. Une douce odeur de toast grillé lui mis l'eau à la bouche. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la source de cette délicieuse odeur et découvrit un spectacle inédit. Séverus était dans la cuisine, une poêle dans la main droite et une cuillère en bois dans l'autre. Il ne put retenir un rire de franchir ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Demanda assez abruptement son aîné.

« Parce que voir son professeur des potions entrain de cuisiner est trop poêlant sans mauvais jeu de mot ! » Répondit Harry en étouffant un autre rire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je maîtrise également l'art subtile de la cuisine ! Assied toi maintenant et mange. » Rétorqua t-il en grimaçant.

« C'est vraiment trop comique ! » Pouffa le griffondor.

« Quoi encore ? » Fit Séverus sentant sa mauvaise humeur venir.

« Non rien, tu es mignon. »

Harry rougit devant sa phrase. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à Rogue et encore moins que celui-ci lui fasse à manger. Ne sachant plus quoi dire et voyant que son interlocuteur était momentanément hors service pour cause de grand choc émotionnel, il baissa la tête et observa d'un œil critique son assiette. Il y avait tout ce qu'il aimait, du bacon grillé, des toasts et même des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Le café était frais et bien corsé. Un premier repas parfait en somme. Il commença à déguster son plat et se souvint de ses questions. Il décida alors de passer en mode serpentard.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? » Fit-il d'un ton anodin.

« Oui. » Rétorqua le serpentard un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar.» Souligna Harry en plantant son regard dans les onyx noirs.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. » Fit Séverus d'une voix froide.

« Peut-être parce que je suis ton compagnon et que tu criais mon nom. » Continua Harry égale à lui-même.

« Je ne cri…Harry ce n'est rien d'important alors oublie ça veux-tu ? » Tenta Rogue en faisant un sourire.

« D'accord puisque tu insistes. C'est quoi que tu as bu ce matin ? »

Rogue commençait sévèrement à être de mauvaise humeur. Se faire questionner de bon matin n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, surtout sur des sujets où manifestement il ne pouvait rien dire. Cependant, il décida de le surpasser.

« C'était de la Magencia, une potion énergisante que tu aurais dû apprendre en sixième année. »

« Si tu le dis. Je dois sortir ce matin. J'ai dit à Hermione et Ron que je passerais les voir. Tu as prévus une sortie toi aussi ? »

« Non, j'ai des recherches en potion à faire. Je préparerais à manger ce midi si tu veux. » Demanda Séverus espérant revoir le griffondor rapidement.

« Non. Je reviendrais probablement tard ce soir. Ne m'attend pas pour manger. Merci c'était délicieux. » Fit Harry dans un demi-sourire.

Rogue lui mentait. Il le savait mais il avait appris que prendre un serpentard sur des suppositions ne marchait pas, pour les verts et argents il fallait des preuves. Et il allait en trouvé, Hermione serait forcément au courant de quelque chose. Il lança un sort de nettoyage et planta son compagnon à la table. Il détestait le mensonge. Dix minutes plus tard, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et cria haut et fort : Le Terrier. La pièce disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme et il se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de Ron qui l'attendait.

« Merci vieux, sans toi, je me serais encore étalé ! » Fit Harry reconnaissant.

« De rien mec, c'est normal ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Dumbledore nous as expliqué que tu étais planqué avec Rogue. Pourquoi lui ? »

Le survivant haussa les épaules et aperçut Hermione dans la cuisine. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille, heureuse de le revoir, lui rendit l'étreinte.

« Hé ! Ne touches pas à ma copine mec ! » Cria Ron faussement en colère.

« Bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt pour vous mettre ensemble ! Mais rappelle toi, tu ne crains rien avec moi, vraiment rien ! » Sourit malicieusement le brun.

Ce n'est pas qu'Harry ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il était gay mais il ne préférait pas prendre le risque. Peut-être s'en doutait-il déjà mais en cas il ne nierait surement pas les faits. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce sujet. Ron le sortit de ses pensées.

« Harry et si on faisait une partie de Quiddich cette après midi ? » Proposa Ron.

« Avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas pris mon balai ! » S'exclama Harry déçu.

« Harry, avec la poudre de cheminette tu en as pour cinq minutes à aller le cherché ! » Protesta Hermione.

« Bon ok, j'irais le cherché mais après manger. D'abord, j'ai un service à te demander Mione. » Fit le brun en reprenant son sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète devant la mine soucieuse de son ami.

« Oh Merlin, c'est la chauve souris des cachots ? Il a tenté de te tuer ? Me dis pas qu'il… » S'écria Ron.

« Ronald Weasley ! Ferme là ! » Fit la brunette en lui coupant la parole.

Harry pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Hermione le menait décidément à la baguette. Son rire redoubla et ils durent attendre quelques minutes pour que le survivant reprenne sa respiration.

« Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est la Magencia. C'est une potion de couleur violette je crois. »

« Harry…Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda Mione d'une voix blanche.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est par curiosité c'est tout ! » Fit le brun de plus en plus intrigué.

« Harry, la Magencia est une drogue sorcière. Elle est hautement addictive et il est très dur de s'arrêter une fois qu'on n'en a pris. Elle permet d'oublier ses problèmes et de se sentir invincible. Elle crée cependant à la longue des troubles de la mémoire et du comportement. Beaucoup de mangemort la prenne, Harry, il ne faut pas que tu y goutes ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Ce n'est pas moi. » Finit le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale.

« Hé vieux, ça va ? » Demanda Ron devant le changement brutal de comportement de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, très bien. Ron, tu m'excuseras mais je vais devoir partir et reporter notre journée détente. » Conclut Harry.

Le trio s'enlacèrent et se dirent au revoir. Ron et Hermione ne comprenait plus leur ami. Il était arrivé heureux, posait des questions étranges et repartait furieux. Un événement dramatique allait se produire, la jeune fille le sentait. Restait encore à définir quoi ?

Le griffondor fulminait. Rogue lui avait menti depuis hier et sur un sujet important. Potion énergisante, il lui apprendrait à se payer sa tête. Il prit la poudre de cheminette et la jeta rageusement dans le feu crépitant de l'âtre. Aussitôt que les flammes changèrent de couleur, il s'y précipita murmurant d'une voix dangereuse sa destination.

Dans le manoir, un silence pesant régnait. Quand Harry arriva en dégringolant sur le tapis, c'est ce qui le frappa en premier. Il appela son colocataire mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il fit toutes les pièces une par une et il le vit enfin dans la salle de bain. Il était assis par terre, les jambes replié sous lui-même avec autour de lui des fioles de potions brisés baignant dans un liquide de couleur lilas. Son corps semblait agité de tremblement. Le cœur d'Harry se serra quand il rencontra les deux onyx remplit de détresse.

« Ca fait si mal… » Murmura son aîné dans un souffle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je pense poster un chapitre de Inverso ce soir ! Ce n'est pas sûr mais fort probable donc si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil !!

A bientôt

Gros bisous

Jalana…


	4. Ne me laisse pas

Bonjour à toutes !! Tout d'abord, joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes ! J'espère que tout se déroule bien pour vous ! Voici mon cadeau à moi ! Un chapitre de cette fic ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose certes mais c'est toujours ça non ? Pour ceux qui avaient des questions, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour vos review et maintenant la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Jalana.

Chapitre 3…

La situation était simple. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Soit il l'achevait lui-même pour s'être mis dans un pétrin pareil. Soit il l'aidait à s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive. Ces deux solutions se battaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Mais c'est pour la deuxième qu'il opta quand il croisa le regard obsidienne perdu et troublé.

« Ca fait si mal. » répéta son ainé encore une fois.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, ni ce que disait Rogue. Il ne semblait pas blessé plutôt à bout de force, meurtri. Là, au milieu des débris de verre et des flaques de potion, enveloppé dans une robe noire trop grande et épaisse, se tenait un homme qui ne ressemblait plus à la terreur des cachots. Il y avait juste un homme. Un homme qui comptait sur lui et que lui, appréciait de plus en plus. Il voulait l'aider mais le chemin serait difficile et éprouvant. En avait-il besoin en ce moment ? Probablement pas mais Rogue était son futur et il devait faire quelque chose. Il sortit de sa léthargie et s'approcha du maître des potions. Une fois arrivé près de lui, il s'agenouilla prudemment en prenant garde au bout de verre tranchant et releva la tête brune.

« Séverus, tu peux marcher ? » Demanda gentiment le jeune homme

Le concerné hocha négativement la tête. Ses jambes refusaient de se plier à sa volonté. Harry pensa alors à divers sort mais les trouva trop brutales. Il choisit donc de baisser les barrière anti-transplanage le temps de pouvoir le faire voyager vers leur chambre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry attrapa la main de son compagnon et transplana directement dans le lit. Il replaça les barrières, ferma un petit peu les stores pour baisser en luminosité et se tourna vers le corps étendu sur le lit. Recroquevillé serait peut être un mot plus juste.

Le regard toujours dans le vide, Séverus restait immobile. Harry prit quelques minutes pour examiner le corps de sa Némésis. Il était parcourut de frisson et fiévreux. Laissant échapper un juron, il conjura une bassine d'eau fraîche et posa le linge trempé sur le front puis les joues et enfin le cou. Aucun bruit ni parole ne venait entacher le silence quasi religieux de la pièce.

« Séverus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le jeune homme plus pour lui-même.

« J'ai besoin de ma potion. » Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

« Non. Tu ne retoucheras jamais à cette…saloperie ! » Fit le brun en essayant de réprimer la colère dans sa voix.

« Mais…j'en ai besoin ! » Tenta Rogue d'une voix plus forte.

« Plus maintenant. Je suis là » Conclut-il en caressant les cheveux noirs de jais.

Séverus ne répondit pas mais ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse. On ne s'était jamais occupé de lui ainsi et il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de se sentir choyer de temps en temps. Il laissa son esprit dérivé vers le sommeil, abandonnant Harry à son inquiétude.

Un cri dans la nuit. Une supplique. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Séverus était en nage, le souffle court. La pièce tangua bizarrement avant de se stabiliser.

« Séverus ça va ? » Demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

« Un…mauvais rêve. C'est rien. » Fit le maître des potions tentant de le rassurer.

« Viens là. » Finit-il doucement.

Harry prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Il posa une myriade de baiser sur les cheveux humides. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de son aîné. Il embrassa le front et constata que la fièvre était revenue.

« J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait… » Commença Séverus d'une voix suppliante.

« Tu n'en auras pas. » Répondit catégoriquement Harry.

Rogue voulut se lever et aller lui-même la chercher mais les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Débuta alors un combat acharné. L'un essayant de s'échapper et l'autre d'immobiliser. L'aîné tenta de prendre la baguette magique d'Harry. Celui-ci réagit promptement et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Séverus se retrouva attaché au lit par des cordelettes fines. Il grimaça et essaya de se libérer mais le sort était puissant et sans baguette, il était aussi inoffensif qu'un lutin dans cette situation. Affaibli par le manque, épuisé, il se résigna. Harry se releva, la lèvre fendue et l'aîné se rendit compte de ses actes. Il regretta immédiatement.

« Harry, je… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu sois débarrasser de cette fichue potion même si cela doit prendre des décennies ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un poids pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne te demande rien et tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » Fit Séverus d'une voix lasse.

Harry ne dit rien mais desserra un peu les liens pour que l'homme puisse confortablement dormir. Il lui donna ensuite une potion de sommeil sans rêve et sortit de la pièce.

Le griffondor arpentait le salon d'un pas rageur. Il ne connaissait rien à cette potion mais si elle agissait comme les drogues moldues, il faudrait que se soit Séverus qui décide d'arrêter et non lui qui le force.

_Bon, cela ne sert à rien de s'énervé. J'ai décidé de l'aider alors je le ferais jusqu'au bout maintenant. Quelle idée j'ai eut aussi ! C'est toujours sur moi que les problèmes tombent._

_J'aurais bien besoin de distraction. Je serais bien sortit dans un pub moldu mais je ne vais pas laisser l'autre attaché toute la nuit et seul en plus ! Quoique…Non, Harry c'est mal. Voila, je vais rester là et jouer à la parfaite petite Pomfresh ! Oui, c'est bien ça._

Après un énième soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et nettoya le sol. Il fouilla ensuite de fond en comble la maison et trouva diverses bouteilles. Il y en avait dans des endroits insolites, celle qu'il avait trouvée dans la lampe avait dû être oubliée du maître des potions. Il remarqua cependant la différence entre les bouteilles trouvées à droite à gauche dans la maison et la flaque dans la salle de bain. Les premières étaient beaucoup plus foncées. Il en déduisit donc que l'on avait dû vendre une espèce de placebo au brun et que de rage, il les avait fracassées. Une fois le ménage effectué, il ne restait plus une seule goutte de cette fichue potion. Content de lui, Harry alla chercher une bassine et une potion pour la fièvre, puis entra à nouveau dans leur chambre.

Séverus dormait. Sa respiration était difficile et son corps luisait de sueur. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et enleva une mèche humide qui barrait son front. Il constata encore que Rogue était beaucoup mieux sous sa véritable apparence. Pourquoi ne la gardait-il pas ? Encore une question qu'il lui faudrait poser au réveil. Il épongea le front d'eau claire et rabattit un peu mieux la couverture.

« Qu'est ce…que tu…fais encore…là ? »

Harry sursauta devant le réveil brutal de son compagnon. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Son regard se fixa sur deux orbes noirs fatigué.

« J'ai dit que je serais là. » Répliqua simplement le brun.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda le griffondor en relevant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi…tu m'aides ? » Fit Séverus en déglutissant.

« Parce que je pense que l'on peut faire de grande chose ensemble et que je le veux tout simplement. »

« Je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Séverus se rendormit aussitôt sans vraiment donner d'explication. Harry lui enleva le sort et resta à son chevet, toute la nuit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ronald Weasley, fier griffondor, recherché dans tout le pays par Hermione Granger, décida de se cacher chez son meilleur ami, et par la même occasion de lui rendre visite. C'est donc avec un enthousiasme évidant qu'il déboula par la cheminée. Devant le calme régnant dans la pièce, il déduisit que son pantouflard de griffondor préféré était encore en train de dormir et que l'abominable homme des cachots était surement parti faire Merlin sait quelque action répréhensible. D'un pas joyeux, il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une chambre et entra en se raclant la gorge pour…hurler de terreur en voyant son traître de meilleur ami se reposant sur le torse de leur détesté ( quoique maintenant ça dépend pour qui) professeur.

Le cri aigue réveilla les endormis. Séverus se bénit d'avoir su se contrôler pour garder son apparence et Harry en resta bouche bée. Il reprit néanmoins vite ses esprits et demanda à Ron de l'attendre au salon. Ce qu'il fit d'un pas automatique trop choqué par sa récente vision.

Aussitôt parti, Rogue se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Harry le suivit et le découvrit en train de vomir tripes et boyaux. La situation aurait été risible dans un autre contexte mais là, elle l'inquiétait grandement. Déjà que le professeur n'était pas épais, alors si il se mettait à régurgiter toute la nourriture, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le griffondor passa un bras sous les épaules de l'aîné qui s'était écroulé au sol et l'aida à regagner son lit. D'un sort, il le changea et le recoucha dans des draps frais. Cela fera l'affaire en attendant que Ron parte. Il s'assura que son compagnon soit à nouveau endormi pour s'éclipser à regret.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron, de son côté, fulminait. Comment son meilleur ami, son frère, avait pu se laisser approcher d'aussi près par….par….Rogue ! C'était un cauchemar ou plutôt une blague. Oui, c'était obligé, son ami allait arriver en riant à s'en déplacer une côte et lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste mascarade ! Pourtant il en doutait sinon il ne serait pas là à attendre. Ron croisa les doigts et adressa une prière à Merlin.

« Faîtes que j'ai des hallucinations ou alors faîtes disparaître Rogue de cette planète ! »

« Ron, je peux savoir à qui tu t'adresses ? » Demanda Harry qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Toi ! » Cria le rouquin en pointant son ami du doigt. « Toi, traître à ton sang, comment tu as pu ! » S'écria t-il étranglé.

« Ron, calmes toi. » Tenta le prince des rouge et ors.

« Que je me calme ? Moi, me calmer ! Mais JE SUIS CALME ! » S'époumona t-il hors d'haleine.

« Je vois. » Répondit Harry.

« Bon, tu m'expliques comment mon meilleur ami hétéro s'est retrouvé en l'espace de deux jours dans le lit de l'homme qu'il voulait abattre, et MAINTENANT. »

« Ron, recommence à crier et je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus parler jusqu'à la fin des vacances. » Menaça le brun d'une voix basse.

Le roux prit une mine outré mais s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Harry eut un sourire satisfait et s'assit également en conjurant deux tasses de thé. Il attendit un instant puis porta son attention sur son ami.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« CE QUE… » Commença t-il en criant à nouveau.

« Ron ! » Le rappela t-il à l'ordre.

« C'est bon, je t'écoute. » Fit Ron tout penaud.

« Bien, tout d'abord, je ne suis pas hétéro, je suis bi. Je n'ai à vrai dire aucune préférence. Pour ce qui est de ma position ce matin, Rogue était…souffrant alors je l'ai veillé. Cela s'arrête là, tu n'as pas besoin d'alerter tous le pays en hurlant. » Finit le brun en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet mais tu le sauras en temps voulu ne t'inquiètes pas. Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda Harry intrigué.

« Tu t'es mordu la lèvre, tu fais toujours ça quand tu es nerveux et que tu caches certains détails. Seulement j'espère que se ne sont que des détails car même si je m'en contrefiche que tu sortes avec des mecs, je n'accepterais pas que… »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! » Hurla une voix féminine provenant de la cheminée.

Hermione Granger venait de passer par la cheminée et arborée un regard furibond et des cheveux plus emmêlé que jamais. Ron se ratatina un peu plus dans le fauteuil comme si il voulait se cacher. Elle s'épousseta rapidement et fit un grand sourire à Harry.

_Ma maison est un moulin où je rêve ! Pas moyens d'être tranquille, il faut qu'ils débarquent en criant comme des sombrals que l'on écorche. C'est infernale……… Oh misère, je deviens aussi asociale que Rogue !_

« Harry ? Harry ? » Insista Hermione.

« Euh…oui. Je suis d'accord. » Répondit le griffy qui n'avait rien suivit.

« Tu es d'accord sur le fait que Ron soit un abruti congénital et que son quotient intellectuel est celui d'un verracrasse ? » Répéta Mione amusé.

« Merci, mecs, la prochaine fois que tu es dans la lune, pitié ne dis pas oui à tout va. » Répondit Ron faussement énervé.

« Ron et moi devions aller à la bibliothèque toute la journée mais quand je suis passé le chercher à 9 heure, il n'était plus là. »

« 9 heure ! Tu vois vieux, je suis persécuté ! C'est un crime de réveillé quelqu'un à 9h ! » Se plaignit Ron en faisant de grand geste.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors mais j'ai des choses à faire. » Déclara le griffondor en se levant.

« Harry, nous continueront cette conversation. A plus, vieux ! » Fit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Quelle conversation ? Vous me cachez quoi vous deux ? » Demanda Mione intrigué.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, O grande prêtresse du savoir ! » Railla Ron.

« Oui, c'est ça allez suis moi. Au revoir Harry. Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles. »

Le silence revint dans la maison et un soupir de soulagement retentit. Harry aimait ses amis mais pas aujourd'hui et pas surexcités. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un pantalon ample en lin blanc et d'un tee-shirt noir léger. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit pour voir l'état de santé de son compagnon.

Celui-ci n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. La fièvre était de plus en plus forte et il tremblait beaucoup. De plus, Séverus avait l'impression qu'un froid glacial régnait autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffé. Il allait faire une bêtise s'était trop dur. Jamais il n'arriverait à se passer de la Magencia. Il était fichu. L'entrée d'Harry le sortit de ses noires pensées.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le survivant en posant une main sur son front.

« J'ai froid. » Fit l'aîné en grelottant.

« Reste là, je vais chercher des couvertures supplémentaires… »

« Non, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas seul s'il te plait. » Supplia le maître des potions.

« D'accord, je vais rester avec toi. » Finit Harry d'une voix douce.

Harry se cala contre le corps fiévreux et passa un bras sur le torse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'inconscience vienne à nouveau chercher le malade. Harry était attentif au moindre mouvement. Son angoisse grandissait de minute en minute. Il ne pourrait pas aider son professeur tout seul. Il lui faudrait de l'aide et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Ce n'est que vers le début d'après-midi que la situation devint intenable. Rogue se réveilla après un cauchemar particulièrement réel et commença à s'agiter. La température avait encore grimpé et atteignait des sommets. Harry commença à paniquer, il voulait appeler Dumbledore mais Séverus refusait de le lâcher. Après avoir bataillé, il réussit quand même à se dégager.

Il sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il put et la ferma d'un sort. Il courut ensuite vers la cheminée et appela le directeur. Celui-ci avertit par la voix alarmante de son protégé, transplana directement dans la maison où il fut accueillit par un Harry limite hystérique. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher et ouvrir la porte. Ils découvrirent alors un Rogue échevelé au regard vide, avec dans la main sa propre baguette retournée contre lui.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

Je suis vraiment confuse pour le retard mais j'essaie d'aller au plus vite sans entacher la qualité des chapitres si qualité il y a !

Le prochain chapitre sera pour « Inverso » !

J'espère que cela vous as plu

Gros bisous

Bonne fêtes à toutes et à tous.

Jalana


	5. Je suis là

Bonjour ! Me voici pour continuer cette fic. J'ai attendu d'avoir fini la deuxième pour pouvoir continuer car je craignais de tout gâcher. Mais le temps est venu et j'espère que cette histoire aura autant de succès que la précédente ! Merci pour toute vos review et particulièrement à Vif D'or qui m'a montré une incohérence dans le récit. J'ai donc retoucher le chapitre 2, si vous voulez le lire, cet impair dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère beaucoup de commentaires !!!!

Bisous

Jalana

Chapitre 4…

« Séverus, il faut rester calme, pourquoi ne pas poser cette baguette et prendre le thé ensemble ? » Fit le directeur doucement.

« Je ne peux pas…c'est fini…j'y arrive pas… » Gémit le brun.

« Séverus, explique moi la situation au moins, je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. » Insista t-il en s'approchant.

Soudain, le maître des potions jusque là désespéré, fut pris d'un fou rire dément. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues tellement il riait et son corps étaient agités de soubresauts sporadiques. Dumbledore en profita pour lancer un « expeliarmus » et la baguette du professeur se retrouva dans sa main. Le rire se transforma en cri de détresse. Harry et le directeur attrapèrent chacun un bras et le portèrent au lit. Le griffondor lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et suivit son directeur qui lui faisait signe. Il le trouva dans le salon, assis devant un plateau de thé et de petites assiettes remplies de bonbons jaunes. Il leva les yeux au plafond et s'installa dans le siège opposé. La scène qu'il venait de voir l'avait profondément bouleversé et il commençait à réaliser pleinement la dureté de la tâche.

« Harry, sais tu quelque chose que j'ignore ? » Fit le directeur d'une voix calme.

« Monsieur, je crois que Séverus à un problème de potion. » Répondit tout bas le survivant.

« De potion ? Explique-moi. »

Harry posa son regard sur différents objets anodins pour fuir les yeux bleu scrutateur. Il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas trop comment ménager son mentor. En temps normal, il se serait félicité d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les nouvelles, le directeur étant toujours au courant de tout mais en cet instant il se demandait s'il avait vraiment droit de donner cette information. Après tout, Rogue ne voulait peut être pas que son patron et ami soit au courant de ces petits tracas. Le petit tracas étant quand même très gros. Finalement, il décida de tout raconter. Dumbledore serait peut être plus compétent.

« Monsieur, il prend régulièrement de la Magencia. C'est… »

« Une drogue sorcière. Merlin, Séverus, comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle. » Se lamenta le vieil homme.

Harry ne dit rien mais son cœur se serra. Voir son mentor si désolé devant lui le rendait triste. Néanmoins, il entendit au bout de quelques minutes.

« Depuis quand l'appelle tu Séverus ? »

« Euh…depuis hier, on s'est dit que se serait plus simple… » Répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Ne sois pas si stresser, c'est juste une question de curiosité. Auriez-vous décidé de mettre de côté vos griefs ? »

« Disons que l'on a discuté de plusieurs choses. » Continua le brun sur le même ton.

« Bien. Tu es donc au courant pour la suite…des événements. »

« Oui. » Murmura le griffondor en piquant un fard.

Dumbledore sourit devant l'attitude enfantine de son élève. Ces deux là avançaient plus vite que prévu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé que la mal être de son protégé était si fort au point de prendre de la drogue. Mais si une personne pouvait arranger la situation, c'était bien Harry. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu'il sache qui était son compagnon.

« Harry, que sais tu au juste sur le passé de Séverus ? » Fit-il soudain las.

« Euh…il a perdu sa mère étant très jeune. Il a brigué ses pouvoirs et… »

« C'est pire que cela, il renie sa nature, ce qui fait qu'il est lui. Il se hait profondément. Séverus a toujours été un enfant apeuré. Sa mère était la seule présence réconfortante auxquelles il pouvait se raccrocher. Mais elle est décédé et il a été placé sous tutelle du ministère, j'étais moi-même son tuteur légal par la suite. Il s'est encore renfermé si c'était encore possible après cet événement. Il est devenu solitaire, taciturne, et a développer un fort mauvais caractère pour se protéger. Puis il s'est passé une chose terrible, je pense que c'est à lui de te l'apprendre et il s'est engagé auprès de Voldemort mais il a vite regretté et a proposé son aide pour le combattre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait aussi mal son rôle d'espion sinon je l'aurais…j'aurais fait quelque chose. Néanmoins, je tiens à te prévenir, comme tu as pu le constater, il n'a jamais eut de vraie relation positive et encore moins des rapports de tendresse et d'amour. Il faut que tu mesures à sa juste valeur le rôle que tu endosses en l'aidant et ses conséquences. » Insista t-il sur le dernier mot.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il digéré les dernières informations sur l'enfance de son compagnon et il était effaré. Il n'avait jamais imaginé son professeur des potions ayant une enfance heureuse mais il ne pensait pas non plus à cela. Sa décision déjà prise fut renforcé par ces nouvelles informations. Il avait vraiment envie de l'aider, il le ressentait comme un devoir.

_Mais tu débloques à plein tube mon pauvre Harry ! Un devoir ? Et puis quoi encore, tu ne lui dois rien. Mais il a tellement besoin de toi…et puis ce n'est pas comme si cela devait être une corvée non plus. Mais serais-je assez fort pour le soutenir ? Ou peut être quelqu'un de spécialisé…_

« Je suis conscient des conséquences et je les assumerais. » Déclara fermement Harry.

« Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Garde bien à l'esprit que malgré ses mots ou ses paroles dures, il t'aime depuis votre rencontre. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, mais au geste de Séverus. »

Harry hocha la tête gravement. Il mémorisait les paroles de son mentor. Le directeur se leva, une mine désolé affiché au visage.

« Il faut que je regagne le château, je ne peux pas m'éloigner longtemps. Prend ceci, touche la surface et prononce le nom de la personne à qui tu veux parler. La discussion pourra avoir lieux via cet objet. »

« Merci. »

Dumbledore s'en alla prestement, laissant Harry à ses inquiétudes. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Séverus devait dormir. Il décida néanmoins d'aller vérifier, juste par précaution. Il entra à pas de loup dans la chambre sombre et s'approcha du lit. Le maître des potions ne semblait pas être tranquille même avec une potion de sommeil. Le corps pâle luisait de transpiration et été parcouru de frissons. Il voulait réconforter son compagnon mais ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Maladroitement, il passa une main dans les cheveux humides et murmura à l'endormi.

« Je sais que tu n'entend pas ce que je te dis mais j'en ai besoin et comme ta présence me trouble et que j'ai peur de tes réactions, je profite de ton sommeil. C'est lâche n'est ce pas ? Peut être ne suis-je pas un griffondor après tout mais toi es tu un véritable serpentard ? Tu sembles si fragile ainsi abandonné. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mes sentiments mais je sais que je tiens énormément à toi et que je suis content d'être ton compagnon. Je ferais tout pour t'aider et ensemble nous vivrons bien. Je veux te rendre heureux Séverus. Je ferais tout pour y arriver…parce que je t'aime. »

Le corps sembla se détendre comme si il avait tout écouté. Harry était bien trop choqué pour le voir. Il venait d'avouer son amour. Il croyait ne pas savoir ce que lui dictait son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il l'exprime si simplement. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du petit brun. Il aimait Séverus Rogue. Ce dernier chercha d'ailleurs sa présence inconsciemment dans son sommeil en marmonnant son prénom. Il se fit une joie de se dévêtir pour aller le rejoindre. Demain serait un autre jour.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et un mal de tête le prit. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Les événements lui revinrent et il eut honte de s'être laissé autant aller. Il voulut s'enfouir profondément sous les couvertures mais un corps le gêna. Harry était serré étroitement contre lui et avait passé un bras possessif autour de lui. Il voulut s'en dégager mais ne réussit qu'à réveiller l'endormi à ses côtés.

« Pardon. » Fit-il aussitôt en se détournant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit le petit brun inquiet.

Séverus allait répondre sans vraiment réfléchir mais se reprit au dernier moment. Harry devait le trouver faible après son pétage de plomb de la veille. Il ne devait prendre de ses nouvelles que par sollicitude ou pire pitié. Cela le rendit de fort mauvaise humeur.

« Pas la peine de s'occuper de moi Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice aux dernières nouvelles. » Répliqua t-il froidement.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne voulant montrer sa tristesse. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi alors qu'il voulait seulement se montrer près de lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter son aide tout simplement ? Peut être ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Ne pouvant apporter des réponses à ses questions, il se leva et fonça sous la douche. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de s'acharner et il ne voulait pas provoqué la colère de son âme sœur.

« Quel imbécile ! » Murmura Séverus une fois seul.

Il était en colère. Pas contre son compagnon mais contre lui-même. Il ne méritait pas le petit brun. Il se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être en accord avec son cœur ? Il soupira profondément et se leva. La moindre des choses était de préparer le petit déjeuné. Un vertige le prit et un poids se plaça sur son cœur. Il lui fallait sa potion. La lampe de salon ! Il l'avait oubliée. Harry ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvée celle là.

Harry été revigoré. La douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien et avais remis ses idées en place. Il avait pris une décision importante. Si le cynique professeur n'accepter pas ses sentiments alors il le ferait à sa place. Foi de Potter, Roque verrait qu'ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble.

Séverus s'était habillé et finissait de préparé les pancakes. Il en ajouta trois derniers à la pile déjà conséquente et se dit qu'il pouvait bien avoir un remontant maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la lampe tant convoité et qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Au moment où il la souleva, une voix retentit derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

« Ah tu ne l'avais donc pas oubliée ! J'en étais pourtant persuadé. » Fit Harry cynique.

Séverus se tourna vers le visage neutre du brun. Il ne décela rien. Pas de colère, pas de haine, même pas de rancune ou de tristesse, rien, le vide. Gêné dans un premier temps, il se reprit pourtant vite. Pourquoi devrait-il rendre des comptes au gamin ?

« Le petit déjeuné est prêt. » Fit-il froidement.

Harry s'assit sans un mot et se servit un verre de jus d'orange frais, ignorant royalement la présence du maître des potions. Celui-ci n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot.

« J'ai fais des pancakes, tu adores ça non ? » S'enquit-il l'air de rien.

« Hn. »

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu vas rester à la maison ? » S'enhardit-il décidé à entendre le petit brun.

« Hn. »

« On pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ? » Demanda t-il en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte mais il voulait que le griffondor passe du temps avec lui. Son cœur le réclamait ardemment et malgré ses résolutions, il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré ou éloigné ainsi.

« Hn. »

« Harry, tu ne vas pas me répondre ? » Fit-il finalement un peu déçu.

« Hn. »

« Harry parles moi ! »

« J'ai fini. C'était très bon. » Conclut le griffondor en se levant.

Séverus ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise. Son âme sœur l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Il resta donc là, au milieu de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. La tristesse tomba comme une chape de plomb sur son cœur. Il en eut mal. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa main se crispa sur la tasse, il avait mal. Il voulait prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, être avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'enchaîner le griffondor à lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Le cœur lourd, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, cela le détendrait sûrement.

Harry était allongé sur le sofa de la bibliothèque, un livre de Quiddich dans les mains. Il ne lisait pas vraiment. Il attendait plus précisément. Avec son attitude de ce matin, il espérait faire réagir le maître des potions. Et il était content pour l'instant, il avait voulu passer la journée avec lui, il avait voulu parler avec lui. C'était déjà un bon début. Il attendit et attendit encore. Au bout d'une heure la curiosité l'emporta. Que pouvait bien faire Rogue ? Il se leva rapidement et alla dans le salon. Personne. La cuisine américaine était vide. Reste la chambre peut être. Mais la pièce était vide également. Un bruit d'eau attira son attention. Séverus était dans la salle de bain. Rien de bien alarmant si ce n'est l'absence de bruit et le son continu de l'eau s'écoulant. Inquiet mais hésitant, il s'approcha de la porte pour y coller son oreille. Un sanglot lui parvint.

Il n'hésita pas plus et pénétra dans la pièce. Il fut accueillit par un nuage de vapeur chaude. Une fois que la fumée se soit échappé, il pu apercevoir le corps de son compagnon, recroquevillé dans un coin de la baignoire. Des tâches rouges parsemaient sa peau et il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Sans faire de mouvement brusque, il se positionna près de son compagnon et voulut poser une main sur son épaule. Il constata que l'eau était glacée, il étouffa un juron et éteignit l'eau. Séverus leva un regard halluciné vers lui, toute trace du masque qu'il s'évertuait à garder était parti de même que son apparence factice. Seul restait le corps gracile brulé, les yeux sombre entouré d'un halo argenté vide, l'esprit perdu dans un monde dont lui seul savait la destination.

« Séverus ? » L'appela t-il d'une voix plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« ……………. »

« Sév ! »

Au bout d'un moment interminable pour Harry, l'aîné reprit pied.

« Harry… » Sanglota t-il reprenant conscience dans la réalité.

« Je suis là. » Fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » Souffla t-il.

Harry sentit son cœur se serré à cette vue. Il regrettait presque son attitude de ce matin. Sans un mot de plus, il noua une serviette autour de la fine taille et passa un bras sous les épaules de son compagnon. Sans grand effort, il le remit sur ses pieds, les longues mains blanches venant se cramponner à son tee-shirt. Il parvint tant bien que mal au lit et le coucha. Séverus fixait d'un regard lointain, la fenêtre. Harry tamponnait avec une serviette les gouttes d'eau glissant contre la peau blanche, préférant garder le silence, pour l'instant. Les gestes se transformèrent en caresse exquise. Harry s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta brusquement, rouge de gêne.

« Séverus, que s'est-il passé ? » Fit-il d'une voix douce.

L'homme s'enfonçait dans son mutisme, et dans son monde par la même occasion. Son corps lui faisait mal, son cœur était en morceau, son âme contrariée. Il avait envie de sombrer, sombrer pour ne pas voir le regard vert réprobateur ou pire déçu. Il ne vit pas du tout le regard empli de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

« S'il te plait, parles moi. »

« Pars. » Dit le maître des potions tout simplement.

« Non, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette état. Regardes toi, tu t'es brulé volontairement sous la douche ! Tu es tellement parti loin que tu n'as même pas pris conscience du changement de température ! Merlin, Séverus, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » S'énerva t-il en jetant rageusement la serviette au sol.

« Froid… » Murmura le brun.

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule puis mis en place les pièces du puzzle lentement dans son esprit. Le sevrage ne devait pas être fini et si son compagnon était gelé, il avait certainement dû aller chercher la chaleur de l'eau chaude. Mais tout avait dérapé.

« Tu as encore froid ? » Demanda t-il hésitant.

Séverus garda la tête baissé et répondit par l'affirmative. Harry lui envoyer un maigre sourire et rabattit les couvertures sur le corps frissonnant. Il resta néanmoins au chevet du malade et passa sans vraiment y penser, une main dans les cheveux d'ébène. Séverus se sentit partir sous cette caresse tout bonnement divine mais voulu s'assurer d'une chose.

« Tu peux rester…avec moi ? » Hasarda t-il, craignant le refus imminent qu'il était persuadé de recevoir.

« Toujours. » Souffla le petit brun.

Harry s'allongea à côté de lui et posa la tête de son aîné dans son cou. Il pouvait continuer ainsi ces caresses inconscientes. Une subite envie le traversa et il ne résista pas.

« Séverus, regardes moi. »

Voyant que le brun restait obstiné dans sa position, il plaça deux doigts sous le menton pour lui relever la tête. Bien que retissant aux premiers abords, le sorcier céda et plongea son regard sombre dans les émeraudes brillantes, cherchant une réponse. Celle-ci lui vint de la plus exquise des manières, le griffondor posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. L'esprit complètement occulté par son trouble, Séverus ouvrit la bouche et sentit la langue du petit brun danser avec la sienne, paresseusement. C'était un baiser doux, rempli de tendresse et d'amour.

« Ne doutes jamais plus, je serais toujours auprès de toi. » Souffla Harry en rompant le baiser.

Rogue ne dit rien, assimilant cette phrase qui faisait bondir son cœur de joie. Il s'endormit paisiblement, à l'abri des démons, dans les bras protecteurs de son âme sœur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila qu'en pensez vous ?

La suite dans deux ou trois jours !!!

Bonne soirée

Jalana…


	6. Manque et cauchemar

Salut ! Bon je poste la suite rapidement car je vais avoir un week end chargé donc je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir écrire ! La suite arrivera donc plus tard vers lundi ou mardi ! Désolé de ce petit désagrément mais je pense que je compenserais par un chapitre plus long. Mais pour l'instant, voici une partie toute fraîche de mon histoire !

Pour les questions, alors oui, j'ai tenté de corrigé une erreur de texte dans le chapitre deux et j'ai un peu déréglée la fic mais j'ai tout rétablie maintenant enfin j'espère donc pour ceux qui ne se rappelle plus trop de l'histoire, ils peuvent la relire, tout est correct. Lunicorne, je ne sais pas encore combien cette histoire comportera de chapitre mais surement une bonne quinzaine ! (j'avais dis pareil pour Inverso donc on sait jamais !). Misakustuki, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de review sur Inverso, le principal est que tu as aimé après si parfois tu as le temps, une review n'est pas de refus ! Lol. Khaorye, Voldy va arriver dans ce chapitre et sera plus présent dans les prochains donc patience…

Merci pour toutes vos review, je suis contente que la trame vous plaise ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que certain aime les deux fic alors qu'elles sont fondamentalement différente enfin, j'essais !! Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

Chapitre 5…

Séverus se réveilla brutalement en pleine nuit. Il regarda son bras, rouge autour de la marque des ténèbres, le maître l'appelait. La douleur s'intensifia et il lâcha un gémissement. Sans plus de cérémonie, il sauta du lit et tenta tant bien que mal d'enfiler sa tenue de mangemort, pas facile quand on a l'impression d'être un ressort. C'est en retenant un cri de victoire une fois prêt qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence du petit brun. Où est ce que le gamin pouvait être ? La réponse surgit derrière la porte. Harry s'arrêta, incrédule sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu compte allez où dans cet état ? » Fit-il menaçant.

Séverus hésita pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comment ne pas déclencher la colère du griffondor ? S'il lui disait qu'il partait pour Enfer Land cela ne passerait pas. Que dire dans ce cas ?

« Je n'ais pas le choix, le maître m'appelle. » Rétorqua t-il d'une voix froide.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Rogue comptait vraiment aller voir Voldemort alors qu'il était encore convalescent de ses blessures et que son corps était en manque ? Ca y est, il en avait la confirmation, Séverus Rogue était bien suicidaire.

« Tu n'iras pas. » Grogna t-il.

« Impossible. » Répondit le maître des potions sur un ton égal.

« Tu n'iras pas. » Répéta le petit brun sentant la colère emplir ses veines.

Séverus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa outre l'interdiction. Harry voulut le retenir quand il passa à côté de lui mais le brun se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Il se dirigea presque en courant vers la seule zone anti-transplanage de la maison et disparut en murmurant.

« Pardon. »

Harry jura et tapa contre le mur derrière lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucius marchait tranquillement vers le lieu du rendez vous. Il aperçu son ami d'enfance arriver en claudiquant. La souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux, seul un œil exercé pouvait le voir mais au bout de vingt ans, il le connaissait.

« Bonsoir Séverus. » Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Séverus frémit au son de la voix mais le cacha habilement. Il maîtrisa ses tremblements et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Lucius le détailla d'un regard scrutateur et finit par avoir un rictus.

« Serais tu en manque ? J'ai appris que tu n'enseignais pas à Poudlard cette semaine et tu serais soi disant avec Potter ! Le maître est furieux, pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps à nous le ramener ? » Demanda le blond en ayant un sourire.

« Je n'ais pas à te rendre des comptes Lucius ! » Grogna le brun.

« C'est juste, en attendant, prend ça, tu en auras besoin ce soir. » Répliqua t-il en lançant une fiole à son ami.

L'ange de la nuit ouvrit sa main pour découvrir une fiole de Magencia. Ce n'était pas une surprise, il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part du blond. Que faire maintenant ? La boire ou non ? Il décevrait sûrement son âme sœur en la buvant mais la rencontre avec le Lord serait peut être brutale et mieux valait être un peu anesthésié. Le dilemme était cruel. Il décida quand même de prendre la liberté de boire la mixture. Après tout, il en avait cherché toute la journée et il ne pouvait pas arrêter en une journée. Se serait la dernière, juste une dernière fois.

L'euphorie coula dans ses veines et il se sentit plus serein. Maintenant les choses sérieuses pourraient commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée. Une heure déjà s'était écoulé et il n'était pas du tout rassuré face au retour de son ange.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller. Merlin seul sait dans quel état il va me revenir maintenant ! Bravo Harry, pour le « je te protégerais. » on repassera. Peut-être a-t-il été découvert ? Où est-ce pour la même raison que la dernière fois ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais ses blessures me disent qu'il vaudrait mieux que se ne soit pas ça !_

Le griffondor jura et s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que se soit ce soir là précisément ? Face de serpent ne pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ? Apparemment non. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, la situation lui pesait et il allait devenir fou à attendre. Il jetta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Monsieur le directeur ? »

Dumbledore était penché sur une pile de parchemin poussiéreux. A l'entente de son nom, il releva la tête et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la pendule accroché au dessus de la cheminée : 23h34.

« Quelque chose de grave est arrivé mon petit ? » Fit-il une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

« Oui et non, j'ai besoin de parler et Séverus est avec Voldemort. »

« Je t'écoutes. » Répondit-il gravement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Doloris. »

Séverus tomba à genoux pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et serra les dents. Il ne regrettait plus à l'heure actuelle d'avoir pris la fiole de potion aussi mauvaise soit-elle pour lui. Malgré la douleur de ce troisième doloris, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

« Alors, j'attends, où est Potter ? » S'impatienta le Lord.

Le brun se releva péniblement et ancra son regard au sol, montant au maximum ses barrières mentales. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Dans un manoir incartable maître. »

« Tu es avec lui n'est ce pas Séverus ? »

« Dumbledore m'a assigné sa garde, je ne peux rien tenter sans attirer les soupçons sur ma couverture. Un sort protège Potter, il ne peut sortir de la maison. Je ne peux que garder un œil sur lui maître. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, crucio. »

Encore une fois, le maître des potions s'écroula. Il sentit ses vieilles blessures se rouvrirent. La Magencia perdait de ses effets.

« J'espère que tu ne mènes pas un double jeu mon petit mangemort. Ce serait fâcheux pour ta vie. Je te rappellerais bientôt et j'attendrais de meilleures réponses de ta part. Amène-moi Potter ou tue le toi-même ! » Conclut le Lord en lui lançant un autre sort.

Le sortilège le vida de ses forces. Pendant deux minutes complètes, son corps ne fut que douleur. Puis elle reflua, le laissant le souffle court et la vision obscurcie. Il se hâta de déguerpir comme il le pouvait. La réunion touchait à sa fin, il sentait les coulées de sang parcourir son corps mais ne dit rien et serra les dents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry entendit un fracas sur sa gauche et congédia rapidement son directeur. Il balaya du regard la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme au sol tenant misérablement de se relever. Il siffla de mécontentement et se précipita aux côtés du brun. Le maître des potions eut un faible geste pour repousser son aide.

« Séverus laisses toi faire. » Lança dangereusement le petit brun.

Ce dernier grogna des paroles incompréhensibles et s'appuya sur ses épaules. Ensemble, pas à pas, il le conduisit dans la chambre où il alluma une lumière tamisée. Séverus respirait vite, de manière désordonnée et ses vêtements étaient poisseux.

« Merlin, mais que t'as t-il fait encore ! » Se lamenta le jeune homme en enlevant la longue robe noire et le masque.

Séverus gémit mais garda les yeux clos, ne pouvant affronter le regard peiné du survivant. Il sentait que celui-ci le déshabillait et il était bien trop occuper à composer son masque impassible plutôt que de répondre aux questions futiles du petit brun.

« Sev…tu n'es pas obligé de conservé ton apparence quand nous sommes ici. Je sais que c'est dur de te contrôler de la sorte. Je l'ai lu. » Fit le jeune homme doucement.

Le corps de l'aîné se crispa puis se détendit et le maître des potions retrouva en un instant sous sa forme originelle. Bien que très peu à l'aise dans son apparence, il n'avait cependant plus le courage de maintenir son enveloppe corporelle factice. Il ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes ses magnifiques orbes noirs et murmura un merci à peine audible.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, dis moi plutôt pourquoi Voldemort s'est défoulé sur toi. »

« Il te veut et on l'a informé de notre présence ensemble, dans ce manoir. » Fit-il en étouffant un sifflement de douleur.

« Excuse moi, tu m'as surpris. C'est donc à cause de…moi que tu es blessé ? »

« Non Harry, il aurait trouvé autre chose si cela n'avait pas été le cas. » Fit-il pour le rassurer.

« Je suis quand même désolé… »

Harry lui fit boire deux potions, une pour les plaies et l'autre pour le requinquer un peu et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Séverus voulut dire quelque chose mais le griffondor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

« Dors mon ange…et si tu reprends de cette saloperie derrière mon dos c'est moi qui te torture ! » Finit-il d'une voix implacable.

Sur ces paroles le brun s'en alla direction la salle de bain. L'ainé ne su quoi dire et préféra fermer les yeux, tombant dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, enfin propre et détendu. Il regarda avec attention l'homme dans le lit et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de l'ange. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était approché au point de toucher les longues mèches brunes, il réalisa cependant son geste et se détourna de cette vision. Le sommeil fut long à venir et la nuit plus qu'agitée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus ouvrit les yeux à l'aube, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il enleva les couvertures de son corps et profita un instant de la douce fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau. La chaleur revint plus fort encore, agacé, il se leva et alla prendre une douche bien fraîche. L'eau froide n'apporta qu'un peu de soulagement, les vagues chaudes étant de plus en plus fréquentes. Il prépara le repas en tentant de s'occuper l'esprit. La fiole de potion dansait dans sa tête et le manque se fit ressentir cruellement. Il ne pensait qu'à ça et avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir posément ou a donner de l'attention à ses gestes. Il fit donc bruler les toasts, bouillir la café, et s'entailla la main en voulant couper une orange. Il jura pendant quelques minutes avant de s'affaler sur la première chaise et de gémir de frustration. Il lui fallait de la Magencia.

« Bonjour ! » Lança un Harry enthousiaste, en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. » Grogna Séverus en réponse.

Le griffondor nota les cernes noires sous les yeux de son compagnon ainsi que son teint cireux. Il était néanmoins content qu'il n'ait pas remis son apparence factice. Il prit un toast et grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préféra le jus d'orange au café d'une couleur étrange et s'assit en face du maître des potions.

« Tu a été agité cette nuit. Tu as fais des cauchemars ? » S'enquit Harry inquiet.

Séverus leva un regard abasourdi vers lui mais se reprit aussitôt. Il prit un air de dédain et déclara d'une voix froide.

« Je fais tout le temps des cauchemars, comment ne pas en faire quand on dort avec le pire d'entre eux. »

Harry accusa le coup._ Ne fais pas attention au mot, il se protège derrière eux._ Mais il eut beau se répéter ce mantra en boucle, la colère montait en lui. Il se força au calme et fit un sourire déconcertant.

« Bien. Je dormirais dans le canapé à partir de ce soir alors. Je ne voudrais pas te gêné. »

**Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là, c'est une autre facette du complexe du survivant ou quoi ? Oh Séverus, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire pour une fois, je vais faire quoi maintenant sans lui pour…Non reprend toi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui ou plutôt, il n'a en aucun cas besoin de toi, il faut que tu le laisses partir.**

« Merlin soit loué ! J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. » Répondit-il sarcastique.

« Parfait, je vais passer la journée avec Mione et Ron, je reviendrais tard. » Conclut le jeune homme en finissant son jus de fruit.

Harry se leva sans prendre la peine de regarder son aîné, il était triste, cela se voyait et il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il prit son balai et de la poudre de cheminette. Les flammes passèrent au vert et il se jeta dedans en marmonnant l'adresse du Terrier. Les cheminées défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination et il fut une fois de plus rattraper par un Weasley.

« Merci Charlie ! » Bafouilla le griffondor reconnaissant.

« Mais de rien beau brun. » S'exclama t-il en le tenant fermement par la taille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus était maintenant seul dans le manoir. L'atmosphère était pesante depuis le départ du petit brun. Il se maudissait de tous les noms pour avoir un tel comportement. Même si l'effet était ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blesser en voyant les réactions du jeune homme. Pourtant, il était le seul fautif.

Il se leva et rangea d'un coup de baguette les restes sur la table. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer dixit les deux bols explosés par terre. Séverus souffla de découragement et entreprit de s'allongé. Il mit une musique douce comme les moldus savent faire et s'endormit bientôt. Les cauchemars reprenaient, jusqu'au dernier.

_**Je ne vois rien, la brume m'en empêche. Pourtant, je marche sans relâche, je sais que quelque chose va arriver et ce ne sera pas une bonne chose. Je bute contre une paroi en fer, c'est un portail. Un grand M ou s'entrelaçait des serpents se dresse devant moi. Lucius, c'est son manoir. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer mais c'est ce que je fais, je me retrouve dans ses cachots, il fait sombre, j'ai peur sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.**_

_**« Séverus, en voilà une bonne surprise. Tu es venue voir ton ami ? »**_

_**La lumière entre comme une vague dans la pièce et je vois mon horreur, ma damnation, Harry est enchaîné au mur, ensanglanté. Je veux l'aider mais je ne peux pas.**_

_**« Il est venu me tuer pout t'avoir ramené auprès de moi et de notre maître, quel stupide griffondor n'est ce pas ? » Enchaîne Lucius dans un rictus mauvais.**_

_**« Sév, s'il te plait, reviens avec moi, je t'aime. Lucius se sert de toi, ce n'est plus le même qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, s'il te plait. » Sanglote Harry.**_

_**Je n'arrive pas à parler, je ne peux rien faire et rester spectateur de mon malheur. Lucius lève sa baguette, et la pointe sur mon âme sœur. Je ne veux pas, je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas. Un éclair vert fuse et mon amour retombe inerte au sol. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de mourir. Je ne veux pas que tout ceci se passe.**_

_**« Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui donner une chance de partager ta vie. Il t'a aimé et en a payé le prix, c'est pour cela qu'il est mort, parce qu'il t'aime d'un amour sincère…**_

_**La voix de Lucius est remplacée par une autre voix, douce et inquiète, une voix qui me berce, Harry…**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le survivant sortit dans le jardin pour découvrir toute la famille Weasley au grand complet dans un pique nique, hors norme. Il sourit devant le tableau et lança un bonjour. Molly courut vers lui et l'enlaça fermement jusqu'à l'étouffement, heureusement Ron intervint.

« Man, ne va pas tuer Harry maintenant ! »

« Oh pardon mon chéri mais je suis si contente de te voir que…enfin, bienvenue chez toi ! Tu as faim ? Tu es tout pâle, Tu n'as encore pas mangé beaucoup ! Et la maison alors, elle te convient ? Non parce que… » Commença la mère Weasley sur un ton enjoué.

« Tout va bien, Molly, ne vous en faites pas ! » Assura Harry avec un sourire gêné.

« Le professeur Rogue te traite bien au moins ? » S'inquiéta t-elle soudain.

« Euh…oui, il reste égal à lui-même mais la partie tyran en moins. »

Harry jeta un regard alentour pour trouver une issue de sortie mais rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione et Ginny en grande conversation. Il sourit et après avoir donner une accolade à son frère de cœur, s'en alla les trouver.

« Ah, je crois que notre petite Ginny va être aux anges qu'Harry lui porte toute cette attention. Ils formaient vraiment un très beau couple. » Souffla Molly en souriant.

« Je crois qu'ils vont ressortir ensemble bientôt… » Projeta Ron en souriant machiavéliquement.

De son côté, Harry ne faisait pas plus attention à Ginny qu'à l'herbe qui pousse. Il était en grande conversation avec Hermione sur ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque des Weasley. Ginny quand à elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention mais en vain, son grand amour semblait occuper par quelque chose de plus important qu'elle. Elle souffla de découragement et alla voir Ron pour se faire consoler.

La journée se passa ainsi, Ron l'évitant pour x raison, Ginny les yeux humides, Hermione le renseignant sur diverse choses comme les poisons, les potions, et les drogues sorcières, et le reste de famille Weasley, égale à eux même. Harry avait le moral remonté à bloc. Il refusa néanmoins l'invitation au repas du soir, il était 8h30 et il devait rentrer pour voir Séverus. L'inquiétude revint au galop et il se hâta de dire au revoir à tous le monde en promettant de faire attention à lui et de revenir très vite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et Harry dû allumer d'un coup de baguette les candélabres pour avancer. Pour une fois, il s'était plutôt bien réceptionné et été content de lui. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence de son compagnon sur le sofa en face de lui. Séverus était en sueur et s'agitait comme un dément. Il marmonnait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, sauf le dernier poussé dans un cri à faire frémir d'horreur. Le griffondor s'apprêtait à secouer son maître des potions pour le sortir de son rêve quand l'endormi recommença à s'agiter doucement. Séverus pleurait en répétant son prénom mais ne se réveillait pas.

Harry se mit alors à caresser les cheveux trempés et à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Séverus finit par ouvrir les yeux et sembla perdu un instant. Le griffondor s'apprêta à reculer de peur de froisser l'égo de son colocataire mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Séverus l'attira par la taille et l'embrassa farouchement. Harry se perdit dans la fougue du baiser et passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son compagnon. La langue de Séverus vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche et le griffondor lui accorda avec plaisir. Le baiser n'était pas doux mais désespéré. Séverus haleta et se sépara du jeune homme en baisant la tête.

« Pardon…je n'aurais pas dû. » Souffla t-il la voix brisée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard…J'essaie de vous donner au plus vite la suite !!!

Surement deux jours. Gros bisous à toutes et à tous…Bye. Jalana.


	7. Création du lien

Bonsoir � toutes�! Voici la suite�! Titmo, désolé mais Ginny ne va pas partir tout de suite�! Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas, je peux même dire que je la haie mais elle est bien pratique parfois�! Adenoide, tu auras dans ce chapitre une piste � ta question mais tu ne connaîtras pas maintenant l'identité du traître, � moins que tu le devine�! Lunicorne, merci pour ta recommandation, j'ai commencé � voir ou je prouver le trouver et le synopsis me plait bien donc je verrais la suite�! Ginny, Charlie et Ron vont jouer un rôle important chacun � leur manière mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour l'instant…

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes�! Et sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… 

Chapitre 6…

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, le baiser qu'il venait de partager avec Séverus l'avait laissé pantelant. La phrase prononcée lui avait brisé le cœur. Pourquoi dès qu'il faisait un pas en avant dans sa relation, il la faisait reculer de deux � chaque fois�? Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois. Il soupira et se rendit dans la chambre mais avant de pousser complètement la porte, il entendit une voix triste s'élevée.

«�Mais qu'ai-je fais�? Oh Merlin, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui et dès que je le vois mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne dois pas l'enchaîné � moi, sinon mon rêve se réalisera…je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas…�»

Comprenant un peu mieux les peurs de son compagnon, Harry ouvrit bruyamment la porte et s'appuya au chambranle. Séverus était assis sur le lit, presque nu. Le dos vouté, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Une vague de désir le traversa et il du se retenir de gémir. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le maître des potions. Ce dernier leva la tête et le fixa, perdu. Le petit brun ressentit un fort besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Harry le devança.

«�Tu ne peux rien y faire Séverus. Je suis l� et je veux être avec toi alors ne lutte pas. Je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi. Laisse-moi t'aimer…s'il te plait.�» Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Tout en parlant, Harry avait poussé délicatement les mèches dissimulant le visage pâle. Il s'approcha lentement et embrassa les lèvres rosées. Séverus ne répondit pas mais cela ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il s'immisça entre les jambes du brun et l'embrassa plus fermement. Voyant que son aîné ne réagissait pas plus, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure. De surprise l'ange ouvrit la bouche mais il ne pu rien dire, la langue de son compagnon jouait � présent avec la sienne et il se sentait réagir rien qu'� ce simple contact. Les mains du griffondor se perdirent sur le torse finement musclé provoquant des réactions inattendu chez l'espion. Séverus gémit faiblement quand une des mains se posa sur la bosse déformant son boxer.

«�Tu en as envie et moi aussi alors laisse toi faire…�» Souffla le griffondor.

Harry embrassa la mâchoire puis mordilla le cou avant de prendre un téton en bouche et de le martyriser, amorçant un lent va et vient avec sa main. Séverus voulait lui dire d'arrêter mais il en était incapable sous l'avalanche de sensation que cela provoquait en lui. Il eut une vaine tentative pour le repousser mais cela tourna � son désavantage car la tête du survivant migra plus au sud, atteignant le nombril. Harry le lécha consciencieusement, frémissant devant les bruits étouffé du maître des potions. Il joua avec la barrière de tissus avec ses dents pendant un long moment. Puis avec l'aide d'une caresse plus appuyé, le bassin de l'aîné se cambra comme � la recherche de plus de contact. Harry sourit et en profita pour enlever le dernier rempart entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise.

«�Non…Harry…humm…�» Gémit le brun en se cambrant � nouveau.

La langue du griffondor parcourait avec dextérité le membre dressé tandis que sa main malaxait ses bourses. Il leva un regard satisfait vers son compagnon qui durcit un peu plus � cette vue. Harry se re-concentra sur sa tâche et entreprit de lui arracher des cris de plaisir. Il engloutit le sexe tendu � l'extrême et entama un va et vient soutenue. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et se posa sur sa nuque lui intimant un rythme. Il s'y accorda et les gémissements ne tardèrent pas � emplir l'air devenue suffocant. Dans un long râle, Séverus jouit dans la bouche accueillante. Harry fut d'abord surpris et il avala instinctivement. Le goût n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant et souffla.

«�Tu vois mon ange, il est trop tard, viens en moi.�»

Séverus n'arrivait plus � penser correctement, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, être � l'intérieur de ce corps qui s'offrait � lui. Sa raison c'était enfuit et avec elle toute notion de bon sens. Il prit le griffondor dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit. Il l'embrassa amoureusement en faisant pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité du rouge et or. Harry se cambra sous la douleur mais ne la montra pas. Séverus la remarqua tout de même et entreprit d'atteindre un point essentiel de son amant. Quand il y parvint, un cri se libéra de la bouche du jeune homme et Séverus en profita pour entrer un autre doigt en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux pour ne pas le blesser.

«�Sév…viens…s'il te plait.�»

Poussant un gémissement presque bestial quand le griffondor entreprit de coller leur bassin, il retira ses doigts et plaça correctement son amant. Il s'enfonça d'une traite et stoppa toute avancée en savourant l'étroitesse de son amour.

«�Humm Harry…si bon…si étroit…il faut que je…�»

Le petit brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et enclencha un mouvement de hanches leur tirant des soupirs d'aise. Séverus était au paradis, il entama un rythme lent pour profiter de ce corps qui lui faisait tant de bien. Mais bien vite, le désir l'emporta sur la patience et il les entraîna dans un tourbillon de plaisir sans équivoque. Les cris et gémissement retentirent de plus en plus fort dans la pièce et Séverus plaça les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules pour avoir un meilleur accès. Le survivant se cambra sous la déferlante de plaisir l'emmenant toujours plus haut. Quand Séverus prit son désir en main et régla le rythme sur ses coups de butoir, il jouit en criant le prénom de son amant. Quelques mouvements plus tard, Séverus fit de même. Heureux mais épuisé, ils ne tardèrent pas � s'endormir encore étroitement lié. Aucun d'eux n'avait senti la puissante vague de magie déferlant dans la maison. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Maître,**_

_**Je suis actuellement sur un plan qui me permettra de vous livrer le survivant. Je pense le séduire et ainsi vous permettre de l'approcher plus facilement. Je tiens � vous faire part que toutes mes forces et mes pensées sont concentrés sur ce projet. Je ne vis que pour vous mon seigneur et je languis le jour où enfin vous monterez sur le trône qui vous ait dû. Il me faut cependant vous contrarié en vous informant que Séverus Rogue vous trahi plus sûrement chaque jour, je sais qu'il vous faut des preuves et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous les amènerais. En attendant une nouvelle de votre part…**_

_**Votre fidèle serviteur…**_

«�Charlie, Ginny, Ron, venez manger et maintenant�!�» Retentit la voix de Molly Weasley dans le salon.

Les trois enfants se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la cuisine. Leur mère se tenait droite comme un «�i�» et les mains sur les hanches. Elle attendait visiblement une explication.

«�J'écrivais un rapport pour le travail.�» Se justifia le premier, Charlie.

«�J'écrivais une lettre � Neville.�» Fit Ron en se servant � manger.

«�Je rédigeais une missive � Dean.�» S'exclama Ginny.

«�Bien. Asseyez-vous.�» Conclut la mère en servant les boissons.

Toutes la famille était réunit�: Molly et Arthur bien sûr, les jumeaux, Charlie revenue pour l'occasion, Percy qui devait rentrer du ministère d'une minute � l'autre, Ron et Ginny. Les rires et les farces eurent lieux dans une bienheureuse atmosphère. Personne ne croirait qu'un traître se cache parmi cette famille de sang pur certes mais hautement dévoué � la cause de Dumbledore. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux, trahirait bientôt sa famille et attendait seulement le moment propice, celui où il pourrait attirer le survivant dans ses filets et le livrer en pâture au maître. L'un d'eux souri, pas pour une blague, pas pour une farce, seulement par vengeance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus se réveilla, se sentant étrangement bien. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant pour conserver cette sensation puis consenti � les ouvrir. Il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns confortablement installés sur lui. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette paix intérieure. Harry bougea dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre ce corps chaud. Séverus vit ses peurs ressurgir mais tenta de les contrôler. Il réussi � se lever sans réveiller le dormeur et alla prendre une douche. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien, relaxant ses muscles et ordonnant ses idées.

Il avait cédé � ces pulsions. Maintenant, ils étaient liés mais le regrettait-il vraiment�? Il secoua la tête énergiquement. Comme pouvait-il le regretter alors que c'était la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait connu autant de bonheur en un instant. Il s'était senti libre, fort, puissant. Le méritait-il�? Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. Le lien unissant un ange de la nuit et son compagnon était étroit. Il ne pourrait se séparer de son griffondor que pendant vingt-quatre heures maximum. S'ils ne se retrouvaient pas, ils mourraient de chagrin, lui d'abord puis Harry � sa mort. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé, il devait assumer. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre Harry. Il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus.

«�Séverus�?�»

Le maître des potions sursauta et se retourna vers la porte maintenant entrebâillé. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir mis de sort de fermeture avant de réalisé qu'il était encore sous la douche et nu. Il piqua un fard et attrapa une serviette rouge, la première qu'il vit, et la serra sur ses hanches. Harry éclata de rire devant l'attitude juvénile de son amant.

«�Le rouge te sied � ravir Sév�!�» S'exclama t-il en retenant une crise de rire supplémentaire.

«�Potter�! Sortez de la salle de bain�!�» Grogna le brun en esquissant une moue ennuyée.

«�Moi qui comptait plutôt te rejoindre…�» Susurra le rouge et or d'une voix taquine.

Le petit brun ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, dès le lever, il avait eu envie de son compagnon, encore une fois. Séverus resta pantois. Harry Potter lui faisait des avances plus qu'érotique dans sa salle de bain. Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Il ressentit une nouvelle vague de désir. Le lien faisait déj� effet, bientôt, il ne jurerait que par le griffondor. Sa peau frissonna et il se rendit compte que cette sensation était du aux doigts qui la parcourrait. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Il saisit presque brutalement la main du jeune homme et stoppa ses mouvements pendant une infime seconde. Leurs yeux se croisèrent comme pour se lancer un ultime défi. Séverus attira brusquement le corps du petit brun contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

«�Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose…�» Fit l'aîné d'une voix doucereuse.

«�Vu ta réaction, je dirais plutôt l'inverse.�» Répliqua Harry d'une voix provocante.

Séverus retourna le griffondor et le plaqua contre le meuble de la salle de bain. Harry gémit quand il sentit l'érection plus que conséquente de son amant contre ses fesses.

«�Pourquoi continues-tu � renier ta nature�?�» Souffla Harry en rencontrant le regard noir � travers son reflet.

«�Je…laisse tomber.�»

Séverus embrassa l'épaule avec ferveur puis mordit délicatement la nuque. Harry perdait tout ses moyens, il se voyait coller contre son amant et ressentait en même temps. C'était terriblement excitant pour lui. Instinctivement, il recula son bassin arrachant un grognement � son compagnon. Séverus accentua la pression sur leur bassin et décida que le tee-shirt large de son amant était définitivement trop gênant. Il le déchira � moitié avant de réussir � l'enlever. Harry frémit en sentant l'air frais sur son torse.

«�Tu vois ce que ça donne quand je cède � mes pulsions�?�»

«�Chut…continue.�» Souffla le griffondor.

Séverus sourit satisfait et redécouvrit le torse offert avec ses mains. L'une d'elle empoigna la virilité éveillée du rouge et or avec rudesse et imprima un va et vient soutenue. Harry miaula plus fort et se frotta contre le corps de son compagnon en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

«�Ouvre les yeux, je veux que tu regardes nos corps s'entrechoquer.�» Fit le maître des potions la voix rauque de désir.

Harry obéit avec difficulté. Un cri de douleur passa ses lèvres quand Séverus s'enfonça sans préparation. Les mouvements furent rapides et bientôt, il poussa un cri de jouissance. La cadence accéléra encore, plus forte, plus vite puis Séverus se tendit et murmura dans un souffle le prénom de son amant. Les jambes d'Harry menaçaient de le lâcher d'un moment � l'autre et il serait tombé sans l'intervention de son compagnon qui le souleva. Sur le lit, leurs deux corps enlacés reposaient dans une quiétude longtemps espérée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur son trône, Voldemort hurla. D'un sort, il brûla la courte missive de son espion. Il commençait sérieusement � croire que son précieux joyau ne lui échappe. Il ne l'avait eu qu'une fois et l'envie était l� depuis, en continu, le faisant enrager plus sûrement � chaque fois qu'une diversion l'empêchait de parvenir � ses fins. Et maintenant il trahissait, c'était la goutte de potion qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Il caressa délicatement sa marque et pensa fortement � son bras droit. Deux minutes plus tard, une longue silhouette encapuchonné arriva et se mit � genoux, la tête baissée.

«�Maître, vous m'avez fait appeler.�»

«�Lucius, penses tu que Séverus nous trahisse�?�» Fit la voix doucereuse du Lord.

Le blond releva la tête et se retint � peine de montrer sa surprise. Il l'avait pensé également il fut un temps mais maintenant il en était presque sûr. Il n'avait pas vraiment de preuve, il le sentait c'était tout et quelque part il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mieux ainsi. Séverus méritait tellement mieux plutôt que d'être le fantasme pervers d'un vieux manipulateur névrosé. Cependant, il n'allait pas non plus dire cela � son maître, Séverus n'en sortirait pas vivant et il ne le voulait pas.

«�Non maître. Séverus Rogue a toujours été l'un de vos fidèles les plus dévoués. Il ne vit que pour vous mon Seigneur.�» Répondit humblement le mangemort.

«�Bien. Je voudrais cependant m'en assurer. Mon espion � la charge de me le prouver. Quant � toi, tu garderas tes oreilles ouvertes. Si le moindre indice te le prouve, viens me voir.�»

«�Bien entendu maître, je n'hésiterais pas.�»

«�Il vaut mieux pour toi et ta famille. Il vaut mieux. Sort d'ici.�» Conclut le Lord froidement.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier et déguerpi le plus rapidement possible. L'inquiétude le gagna quand il fut hors de la présence du Lord sombre. Si ses doutes étaient véridiques, combien resterait-il avant que son meilleur ami ne meure dans d'atroce souffrance�? Pourrait-il le protéger�? Il n'était pas dit qu'un Malfoy ne puisse berner le seigneur noir. La preuve�? Sa vie elle-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

«�Séverus, j'ai envie de toi…�» Gémit le petit brun.

Le maître des potions sourit. L'union été puissante, le lien se formait petit � petit, reliant leurs âmes étroitement. La nuit commençait � tomber et le lien les poussait encore � s'unir pour se finaliser. Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire si son corps n'était pas fourbu.

«�Harry, c'est le lien, il faut essayer de résister un peu…�» Fit-il sans grande conviction.

«�Mais je ne peux pas et puis j'ai envie de sentir ta peau sur la mienne, de ne faire qu'un avec toi et que tu me prennes ici comme…�»

«�Stop�! Par Merlin tais-toi Harry, je ne peux pas te résister si tu te mets � parler avec autant de facilité des possibles choses que je pourrais te faire�!�» S'indigna le serpentard.

«�Mais qui as dit que tu devais te retenir…�» Répliqua le petit brun dans une œillade suggestive.�

«� Harry, c'est le lien qui nous pousse � nous unir même si l'on en as déj� envie � la base. Il ne peut s'établir que quand nos corps sont connectés. Pour parvenir � ses fins, il te libère de toute pudeur. Il inhibe toute tes peurs et te donnes une assurance sans faille et je…�»

Harry venait de le faire taire d'un baiser passionné. Séverus gémit en sentant la langue du griffondor explorer ses lèvres avec lenteur pour en savourer chaque centimètre carré, le faisant languir. C'était insupportable. Comment lutter et garder un minimum la tête froide quand on a Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur et maintenant sa lubricité sur soi�? Une main s'aventura plus bas sur son torse et il gémit lamentablement. Après tout qui était-il pour refuser quelque chose � Harry Potter�?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbledore était tranquillement installé derrière son bureau et testait les derniers bonbons des jumeaux Weasley. Il faut dire que ces jeunes avaient de l'avenir, il l'avait toujours su. Trois coups brefs furent frappés � la porte et il rangea ses délicieuses gourmandises pour sortir des bonbons aux citrons basiques. Les bonnes choses ne sont pas pour tout le monde.

«�Entrez.�» Fit-il d'une voix étouffé.

Trois jeunes personnes entrèrent. Chacune s'assit sur les trois fauteuils devant le bureau imposant. Dumbledore les étudia tour � tour discrètement, il savait que le traître se tenait dans ce groupe mais comment savoir précisément qui�? Il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'accuser un membre de la famille Weasley sans aucune preuve. Même en s'appelant Albus Dumbledore ce ne serait pas correct.

«�Un thé�? Un bonbon au citron�?�» Fit-il aimablement.

«�Non merci professeur.�» Répondirent-ils en chœur.

«�Monsieur le directeur, pourrions nous savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici�?�» S'enquit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

«�Bien. Je voudrais vous confier une mission. Charlie, il faudrait que tu traques des informations sur les mangemorts haut placé au ministère et notamment Lucius Malfoy. Ron, si tu es d'accord, tu peux directement intégrer l'école des aurors � la rentrée et ainsi mieux te préparer au combat. Harry aura besoin de toi. Ginny, je souhaiterais que tu restes loin d'Harry pour l'instant. Il a besoin de calme et � une charge de travail élevé. Il ne faudrait pas l'ennuyer tu comprends�?�»

«�Bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais vraiment plus le voir�? Harry et moi sommes devenu très proche � nouveau et il m'a confié avoir besoin de moi.�» Mentit-elle sans vergogne.

«�Je pense aussi qu'Harry devrait entrée � l'école des aurors en même temps que moi, c'est important qu'il s'entraîne n'est ce pas professeur�?�» Renchérit Ron.

«�Je me contenterais de ma tâche, j'ai déj� quelques contact avec des mangemorts planqués au ministère, je pourrais aisément me fondre parmi eux.�» Termina Charlie en même temps.

Dumbledore ne pouvait plus en placer une. Il n'arrivait toujours pas � identifier le traître et il ne pouvait pas agir brutalement. Chacun voulait garder un contact avec Harry sauf Charlie mais celui-ci avait dit être proche des mangemorts influents, c'était peut être un espion. Ron semblait éprouver plus de rancœur envers Harry, rien qu'� la façon de prononcer le prénom mais il insistait pourtant. Ron serait-il capable de trahir son meilleur ami, sa famille, sa petite amie, son monde�? Peut-être. Et la petite Ginny qui s'accroche � son survivant d'amour. Est-ce la réaction d'une toquade d'adolescent ou est-ce un moyen de mieux espionner l'espoir du monde sorcier�? Le vieux sorcier soupira discrètement et reporta son attention sur les jeunes gens.

«�Faites ce que bon vous sembles. Vous êtes aptes � prendre des décisions néanmoins, pensez � ce que je vous ais dit. Tenez-moi au courant du cours des événements.�» Conclut-il en buvant une tasse de thé.

Les trois Weasley sourirent. Ils avaient obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour l'un l'amour, pour l'autre la tranquillité et pour le dernier sa vengeance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis�?

Désolé pour le retard mais plusieurs choses ont fait que j'ai eu du mal � écrire. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et de suivre ma fic. 

A bientôt. 

Gros bisous. 

Jalana. 


	8. Première dispute

Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes ! Voici la suite !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Continuez comme ça !!Lol. Ce chapitre vous donnera un autre indice sur l'identité du traître mais encore faut-il que vous le trouviez !! Néanmoins quelqu'un a déjà trouvé alors chance ou déduction logique ? Je ne sais pas !! Cependant je ne dirais pas qui sait, bravo quand même. Miss angeldevil, le fait qu'il y ait noté « serviteur » ne veut rien dire, cela pourrait être Ginny donc ceci n'est pas un indice…sorry… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certain non pas pu lire le dernier chapitre, surement un bug du site, si un autre problème survient prévenait moi !! merci encore pour toute vos review et si vous avez des suggestions ou des point de l'histoire que vous aimeriez plus décrits ou mis en écriture tout simplement dites le moi !

Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis !

Bisous

Jalana

Chapitre 7…

« Aie ! » S'écria Harry en se réveillant.

La chambre était baignée d'une lumière douce, au sol, deux corps entrelacés se reposaient. Harry s'était maintenant rallongé et tentait de mettre en place les divers événements de la journée de la veille. Il ne gardait bizarrement qu'un flou et une impression de bonheur absolue. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Tu ne peux rien y faire Séverus…Je suis là et je veux être avec toi alors ne lutte pas…Je sais que tu en as envie toi aussi…Laisse-moi t'aimer…s'il te plait…Non…Harry…humm… Sév…vient…s'il te plait... Potter ! Sortez de la salle de bain !...Dommage, moi qui comptait plutôt te rejoindre...Tu vois ce que ça donne quand je cède à mes pulsions ?...Ouvre les yeux, je veux que tu regardes nos corps s'entrechoquer…_

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas pu dire des choses pareilles n'est ce pas ? Et Séverus, ce n'était pas son genre non plus ? Pourquoi ne veut-il plus quitter cet homme ? Pourquoi sent-il que si il s'éloigne de cet ange plus rien n'ira correctement. Un mouvement sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées, l'ange en question se réveillait et ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

« Potter, je savais que tu voulais ma mort ! » Grogna le serpentard en esquissant des étirements.

« Séverus…je…il faut que…enfin comment dire… » Bafouilla le griffondor gêné.

« Je sais qu'un griffy ne peut s'exprimer correctement du fait de son intelligence plus que déficiente mais tu pourrais y arriver avec un peu d'effort. Allez, je t'aide si tu veux. Sujet, verbe, COD, même un griffondor peut le faire. » Ironisa l'aîné.

« Séverus, il faut que l'on parle tout les deux. » Répondit plus agressivement le petit brun.

« Merlin soit loué il y est arrivé ! » Répliqua Rogue en levant les bras au ciel.

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se leva en direction de la douche. Il tira le drap avec lui ne voulant pas se montrer dans toute sa nudité. C'était peut être un peu trop tard maintenant mais tant pis. Séverus grogna quand il se retrouva, nu sur le lit, sans rien pour se couvrir et exposé à la morsure du froid. Le claquement de porte lui fit taire ses indignations. Peut-être avait-il vraiment vexé son petit lion ? Il soupira. Les griffondors étaient bien trop compliqué pour son propre bien. Pourquoi leur Prince était-il son âme sœur, se lamenta t-il en conjurant une couverture et en se renfonçant profondément dedans.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Son esprit était totalement occulté par le serpent dans le lit de la chambre à couché et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des images mentales de la veille. Comment apprivoisé un directeur de maison serpentarde en dix leçons, voilà ce qu'il lui faudrait. Mais peut-être cela ne serait pas encore assez performant. Non, en fait, il faudrait qu'il trouve le mode d'emploi d'un Rogue. En attendant, il allait marcher à tâtons. Progressant pas à pas, pour ne pas l'effrayer et puis il y avait des problèmes plus important à réglé. Séverus ne prenait plus de potion mais en avait-il encore envie ? Craquerait-il à la prochaine réunion de mangemorts ? Arriverait-il à s'en passer ? Comment leur relation va évoluer ? Seront-ils amoureux ? Est-ce que Séverus l'aime ?

Cette dernière eut raisons du moral du survivant. Pourquoi penser à cela ? Il ne lui dirait probablement jamais et lui non plus, du moins pas avec un Rogue conscient. C'était une chose de lui dire quand il dormait mais une autre de lui dire en pleine possession de ses moyens. L'eau coulant sur son corps ne le relaxait plus. Il éteignit le jet et sortit en enroulant une serviette verte autour de sa taille. Il jeta un œil au miroir lui renvoyant son reflet. Rien d'anormal, il avait toujours la même mine joyeuse, le même corps finement musclé et…

« Oh Merlin c'est quoi ce truc ! » Hurla le petit brun.

Harry entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et jeta silencieusement un « collaporta ». Malheureusement pour lui, le sort lancer à la va vite ne tint pas contre un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Séverus arriva donc dans la salle d'eau avec juste un pantalon noire lâche sur ses hanches. Le petit brun eut une vaine tentative de se couvrir un peu plus mais sans succès.

« Tu as une marque n'est ce pas ? » Fit calmement l'aîné.

« Je…je…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! » Finit par hurler le griffondor.

« Elle représente le lien et mon attachement pour toi. S'il te plait laisses moi la voir… » Expliqua t-il posément, ses yeux le suppliant.

Harry restait bloqué. Il pouvait lui montrer ce tatouage mais que signifierait-il pour Séverus. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à renouer avec sa nature. L'amour était présent dans chaque trait du dessin alors pourquoi le cacher ?

Doucement, Harry fit descendre la serviette, se dénudant sans complexe, fermant les yeux. Séverus s'agenouilla et resta muet de stupéfaction en voyant l'aine de son amant. C'était magnifique. Un symbole magique puissant, des arabesques se dessinaient formant une colombe surplombant un lion et un serpent uni, le tout représentant un cœur imaginaire.

Ses doigts s'animèrent comme mu par une vie propre et allèrent caresser les délicats contours noirs. Il sentit la peau de son compagnon frémir et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Peine perdu quant la bouche du maître des potions se posa sur le dessin et l'embrassa. Le petit brun se sentit réagir et voulut s'écarter mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il sentait des vagues de plaisir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains du maître des potions s'élancèrent et vinrent se poser sur les fesses rebondis.

« Sév…je crois… » Haleta Harry entre deux gémissements.

« Chut… » Murmura Séverus la voix rauque.

L'ainé passa sa langue sur le tatouage puis sur le membre maintenant douloureux de son compagnon. Il prenait son temps, savourant l'instant et la paix intérieure qu'il ressentait. Harry avait pris appui contre le mur et se retenait difficilement. Les mouvements de langue et les succions se firent plus rapides et il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, étouffant un râle de plaisir. Séverus se releva et captura habilement les lèvres pleines de son amant. Immédiatement, le petit brun répondit au baiser les emportant dans une spirale de plaisir sans fin.

« Harry…je… » Commença le maître des potions gêné par son emportement.

« Et si nous prenions une douche ? » Coupa le griffondor en posant un doigt sur les lèvres rosées.

« Mais tu viens d'en prendre une ! » S'exclama l'aîné pragmatique.

« Oui mais pas avec toi… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny marchait en rond dans sa chambre en ruminant. Elle venait d'envoyer un hibou à Harry il y a maintenant quinze minutes et celui-ci ne répondait toujours pas. Dumbledore n'était plus un problème puisqu'il avait lui-même dit qu'elle pouvait le voir si elle ne le gênait pas trop. Quelle idée ! Comme si son Ry pourrait être dérangé par sa présence. Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment si le directeur avait toute sa tête. Dix minutes de plus étaient maintenant passées et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. En un rien de temps, elle enfila une sublime robe courte et prit un châle rouge assortie à la tenue pour s'élancer dans l'escalier de la maison. Elle vit les jumeaux en train de réserver une surprise à Bill, sa mère surveillant étroitement Ron pour elle ne savait quelle raison et Charlie entrain de ranger précipitamment une étoffe noire étrange dans un placard avant de lui adresser sourire gêné. Ce dernier comportement la choqua et elle se demanda un instant si son grand frère connaissait son secret ? Puis elle secoua la tête. Probablement pas, elle était une Weasley et jamais on ne la soupçonnerait…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron en avait marre. Sa mère le regardait de travers à chaque fois qu'il la croisait et elle osait le surveiller en plus ! Avait-elle découvert son secret ? Quand allait-elle le démasquer aux grands jours avant d'en faire tout un plat comme d'habitude ? Comme si il choisissait toujours les mauvaises décisions. Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui avait eu raison et il le prouverait au monde entier. Ron Weasley pouvait faire des choses seuls et des bonnes choses. Il grimpa dans sa chambre et vit sa sœur se préparer à sortir par la porte d'entrée. Elle allait surement voir Harry. Il faudra qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe enfin là bas, histoire d'être renseigné…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Charlie admirait le lourd vêtement noir presqu'avec adoration. L'étoffe était belle et les coutures soignés. Jamais il n'avait porté quelque chose d'aussi beau mais depuis qu'il s'était jeté à l'eau, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent son attention et il avisa le premier placard pour y jeter à contre cœur le vêtement. Il vit sa petite sœur descendre, un air boudeur plaqué au visage. Encore en rapport avec Harry. Charlie secoua la tête et sourit gêné à Ginny. La jeune fille ne sembla rien remarquer et tant mieux car que dirais sa famille si il savait pour le vêtement et qui lui avait offert ? Il serait sûrement renié et banni du monde sorcier. Mais peut être pas, c'était ce qu'il se disait et cet espoir ne cessait de le ronger jour après jour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Mon adorable Ry.**_

_**Je suis très inquiète et triste de ne pas te voir ces derniers temps. Je m'ennui profondément sans toi et mon cœur a cessé de battre. Je me languis de te voir et espère que je pourrais te rendre visite bientôt. J'espère également que le professeur Rogue ne te fait pas trop souffrir. Etre en compagnie d'un homme si aigri, mauvais, vicieux et pervers ne dois pas être facile mais je t'en prie, sois fort mon Ryry. Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi…**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Gin…**_

Séverus ne parvenait pas à ôter sa mine dégouté de son visage devant cette lettre dégoulinant d'amour et de mièvrerie en tout genre. Il s'empressa d'oublier le parfum horrible qui se dégageait de la missive et ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur les nombreux cœurs ornant la lettre.

« Cette jeune fille est vraiment… » Commença t-il avec dégout.

« Amoureuse. » Finit Harry pensif.

« J'allais dire mièvre mais au choix ces deux mots sont synonymes. » Fit-il avec dédain.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu avilisses la moindre de tes paroles ? » S'exclama le griffondor outré.

« Je n'avilie rien du tout, je dépeins la réalité telle qu'elle est. » S'entêta le serpentard à son tour.

« Si tu le dis. » Conclut Harry maintenant de mauvais poils.

Séverus voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le petit brun le devança en se levant et en sortant de la pièce avant qu'il n'ais pu prononcer la moindre parole. Après être resté un moment muet de surprise, il se décida à se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard.

« Harry ! » L'interpella t-il en le retenant par le bras sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Quoi ? » Enragea le survivant en faisant volte face.

Séverus fixait à présent le griffondor stupéfait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi et cela lui faisait mal. Maudissant le lien, il afficha un visage impassible et s'apprêta à parler.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Pas envie, laisse-moi. »

« Harry…s'il te plait… »

Le petit brun entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir, montrant l'autre à Séverus. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et se dirigea lentement vers le sofa.

« Nous sommes unis Harry. Nous ne pouvons nous contenter de fuir au moindre problème. Il faut que l'on en parle sinon nous n'avancerons pas et notre vie sera un enfer. »

« Peut être que si tu y mettais du tiens cela serait mieux non ? » Souligna Harry rancunier.

« Et peut être que si tu n'étais pas un insupportable gamin se serait aussi bien n'est ce pas ? » Répliqua t-il du tac o tac.

« En effet mais si tu étais moins sombre, notre relation ne serait pas ainsi ! »

« Oui bien sûr et maintenant tout est de ma faute. Il ne manquerait plus que je te parle le poufsouffle et te traite comme le Prince pourri gâté que tu es ! »

Harry adressa un regard triste et douloureux à son compagnon qui regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Il se leva et entendit les appels ou plutôt suppliques de son amant derrière lui mais y resta sourd. La remarque l'avait blessé.

« Harry ! »

« Laisse moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! » Lâcha t-il méchamment.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit la poudre brillante dans le pot sur celle-ci. Il lança une destination que seul lui connaissait et s'engouffra dans le feu sans se retourner.

Séverus arriva quelques secondes trop tard pour entendre la destination. Il se maudit intérieurement puis s'affala dans le premier canapé qu'il trouva en désespérant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle sur ce ton au gamin ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'exprimer correctement et de manière civilisé avec les personnes qui l'entourent ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les différents objets de la pièce et une impression de vide le prit à la gorge. Il voulait qu'Harry soit avec lui. Qu'il comprenne qu'il ne disait pas cela sérieusement. Mais une seule question occupait son esprit : Est-ce que Harry reviendrait ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore mangeait l'une des dernières nouveautés des jumeaux Weasley. Avec le tarif que les jeunes lui faisait, il ferait bientôt un stock personnel dans son bureau au lieu des quelques commandes hebdomadaires. Soudain, un grand bruit sourd lui parvint et avant qu'il est eut le temps d'analyser la provenance, sa baguette crépitait déjà.

« Professeur ne l'ensorcelez pas ! » Cria le griffondor en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le directeur abaissa sa baguette en reconnaissant son protégé et fronça les sourcils. La visite plus qu'impromptu de son élève l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

« Harry, un problème avec Séverus ? » Fit-il incrédule.

« Ne me parlais pas de lui ! » Asséna rageusement le petit brun.

« Bien. Prend une tasse de thé, cela te fera du bien. »

Harry prit une tasse et huma suspicieusement l'infusion, une odeur légère d'acacia se faisait ressentir. Il reposa la tasse immédiatement sous l'œil déçu de son professeur.

« Je préfère rester lucide dans mes pensées et cela m'étonnerais que la potion de Woodstock m'aide beaucoup. »

« Comment connais-tu cette potion ? » Demanda le vieil homme surpris.

« Rogue possède énormément de livre dans sa bibliothèque. » Expliqua le griffondor d'une voix neutre.

« Je vois que la présence de ton professeur de potion t'a ouvert de nouveaux horizons… »

« Plus pour longtemps. Je ne souhaite pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté et même après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux… » Coupa Harry toujours en colère.

Le griffondor continuait ses remontrances envers son cher compagnon quand il avisa le visage pâle de son professeur. Il s'arrêta net et le questionna sur sa soudaine blancheur. La voix inquiète de son directeur le frappa de plein fouet.

« Harry, ne me dis pas que vous êtes unis ? »

Le petit brun rougit devant l'allusion directe avec sa vie privée mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Après tout, c'était ce que le vieux sorcier voulait alors il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne.

« Oui et alors. » Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Oh Merlin ! Depuis combien de temps vous êtes vous disputés ? C'est important Harry ! » L'encouragea le professeur en voyant l'air ahuri de son élève.

« Je ne sais pas moi quelques heures. Je suis d'abords aller faire un tour en balais pour me détendre puis je me suis battu dans la forêt interdite et ensuite je suis venu vous voir. Cela doit faire trois quatre heures pas plus. E pourquoi c'est important, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui laisse tout passer sous prétexte qu'il est maintenant mon compagnon ! » Finit-il par crier.

Seulement au moment où il finissait d'hurler sa dernière phrase, il su ou été le problème. Les éléments se mirent en place dans sa tête et il pâlit à son tour considérablement.

« Merlin Séverus ! » Fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry n'attendit même pas une quelconque réaction de Dumbledore et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pu par la cheminée. Il jetta la poudre verte et s'engouffra dans le feu de la même couleur. Il déboula dans le vaste salon et se rattrapa de justesse à la table basse.

« Séverus ! » Appela t-il paniqué.

Le silence fit écho dans la pièce. Une lettre était posée sur le secrétaire. Contrôlant ses tremblements, il la saisit et lu.

_**Petit ange,**_

_**je suis désolé. tellement désolé. mon cœur est brisé depuis la seconde ou tu as passé cette cheminée en criant ses mots. si tu savais comme je regrette. je ne pourrais pas te dire les mots que tu attends tant mais sache que je tiens à toi. tu es mon âme sœur et le seul qui compte pour moi. je me rends bien compte du mal que je t'ai fait. je ne mérite pas une personne telle que toi. je ne peux que souffrir en espérant que tu me pardonnes. pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je ferais maintenant. je t'ai trop apporté de malheur et pour que tu trouves enfin le bonheur, il faut que je disparaisse…**_

_**Adieu harry.**_

_**S.r**_

Harry laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol et une larme coula sur sa joue, unique et silencieuse. Séverus allait faire une bêtise, il le sentait. Il fallait à tous pris qu'il le retrouve. Il relut une fois la lettre pour voir un quelconque indice mais en vain. Il contacta alors la seule personne qu'il croyait capable de trouver une solution : son mentor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une allée sombre, une ombre courbée se faufila derrière une étrange porte. Un repaire sordide pour une âme rongée. Personne ne le trouverait ici, il pourrait mourir tranquillement. Cependant, un dernier espoir agitait son cœur meurtri, l'espérance que si son âme sœur l'aimait vraiment, il se retrouverait.

Voilà c'est déjà la fin du chapitre ! J'écris l'autre en ce moment même ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? La suite est pour bientôt ! Enormes bisous ! Bye

Jalana.__


	9. Sauvetage

Bonsoir à toutes

Bonsoir à toutes ! Je sais j'ai été un peu sadique sur le chapitre précédent. Qui a dit beaucoup ? Mais promis je me rattrape sur celui là enfin ce n'est pas dit car je crois que vous n'apprécierais pas forcément la coupure mais bon je fais ce que je peux ! Je vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Elles me font comme toujours extrêmement plaisir. Lunicorne, je ne connais pas encore très bien le site donc si tu pouvais me donner directement le défi ou me dire ou le trouver, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil et voir si cela m'intéresse. Bien que j'ai peut être une autre histoire en tête à vous proposer mais se sera un couple très très inhabituel donc je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira ! On verra bien ce n'est pas encore fait ! Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de question, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et espère que vous passerez un bon moment…

Chapitre 8…

Perdition, désespoir, mort, voila les trois mots pour caractériser cet endroit. Car il fallait être perdu pour aller ici, très désespéré et surtout chercher quelque part une mort certaine. Or, en sept ans de fréquentation, pas un n'avait réussit à lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu de la mort. Il était à nouveau là maintenant, entouré d'éphèbe, des bouteilles de Magencia autour de lui parfois pleine souvent vide et une seule personne en tête : un ange aux yeux vert. C'était pathétique pensait-il.

Le mélodrame n'avait jamais été la spécialité de Séverus plutôt de Lucius et sa passion pour les tragédies, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir été rejeté ainsi alors qu'il venait de s'unir. Il savait que c'était le lien qui le poussait autant vers son compagnon mais son esprit n'avait pas encore avoué sa défaite sur le cœur et cette bataille intérieure le rongeait profondément.

Parfois, il lui semblait voir le visage fin aux cheveux bruns, ou deux yeux émeraude mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et il était en enfer. Harry ne viendrait pas. Pas après lui avoir jeté à la figure tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient soi-disant détestés pendant des années. Lui l'avait toujours aimé mais le griffondor semblait ne pas le croire.

Il se leva gracieusement, du moins le pensa t-il puisque vu sa démarche un peu trop chaloupée, il devait surement tanguer dangereusement, pour aller dans une salle bien particulière. Une sorte de salle sur demande comme à Poudlard mais en plus maléfique. Celle-ci n'exauçait pas les souhaits des utilisateurs gratuitement. Cela avait un prix et celui-ci était cher, c'était la magie. Ainsi, plus un homme désirait ou passait du temps dans cette pièce et plus sa magie interne s'étiolait pour ne devenir que du vide. La mort été donc assurée. Mu par une tristesse sans nom, il se dirigea comme il pu vers cet endroit obscur. Il ne vit pas le regard de la tenancière affligée, ni une larme roulée sur sa propre joue en murmurant le prénom de son amour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbledore saisit la courte missive et la relut pour la quinzième fois. Séverus avait forcément du laisser un indice. Il savait que dans les deux premiers jours suivant l'union entre un ange de la nuit et son compagnon ou compagne, celui-ci était très fragile et agissait parfois sur un coup de tête de manière dramatique. Les sentiments été multipliés par dix autant pour l'amour ressenti que pour la tristesse ou la haine. Séverus allait faire une bêtise, il le sentait, seulement la question restait : arriveront-ils à temps ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le garçon pâle en face de lui presque tremblant et triturant ses doigts en signe de stress. Pourquoi fallait-ils qu'ils se heurtent à autant de problèmes, ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux pour une fois. La dispute ne lui paraissait pas bien grave si on enlevait l'influence du lien et le caractère frondeur des griffondors. Soudain un détail lui apparut. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

« Harry, je crois que j'ai trouvé. » Fit-il une étincelle revenant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il tendit la lettre à Harry qui la regarda encore une fois. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait chaque mot par cœur pour l'avoir lu de nombreuse fois.

_**Petit ange,**_

_**je suis désolé. tellement désolé. mon cœur est brisé depuis la seconde ou tu as passé cette cheminée en criant ses mots. si tu savais comme je regrette. je ne pourrais pas te dire les mots que tu attends tant mais sache que je tiens à toi. tu es mon âme sœur et le seul qui compte pour moi. je me rends bien compte du mal que je t'ai fait. je ne mérite pas une personne telle que toi. je ne peux que souffrir en espérant que tu me pardonnes. pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je ferais maintenant. je t'ai trop apporté de malheur et pour que tu trouves enfin le bonheur, il faut que je disparaisse…**_

_**Adieu harry.**_

_**S.r**_

« Je ne vois rien professeur. » Souffla Harry désemparé.

« Regarde bien attentivement les mots. N'y a-t-il rien qui te choque ? » L'encouragea le vieux sorcier. »

« A part que Séverus n'est pas vraiment doué en grammaire pour avoir fait sauter toute les majuscules, je ne vois pas. » Se désespéra t-il en froissant le fin parchemin.

« Justement ! Séverus est très bon en français et supportes déjà très mal les fautes de ses élèves. Même écrit en urgence, je n'ai jamais vu Séverus oublier ne serait-ce que le point finale ou une virgule. » S'enthousiasma Albus.

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Oui, il n'a mis que trois mots en majuscules : Petit, Adieu, S. Je pense que les initiales ont une signification. Maintenant reste à savoir quoi.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : P.A.S. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose, il voulait y croire. Il ne laissa pas le découragement l'envahir, il tenait un indice et bien qu'il fut maigre, c'était quand même un indice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un baiser doux. Une étreinte amoureuse. C'était tout ce que Séverus désirait et il l'avait. Son esprit était occulté par la beauté du moment. Son âme sœur était dans ses bras et rien ne venait contrarier ce moment. Il se pencha pour ravir les lèvres rouges mais sa vision s'obscurcit un instant. Il se sentit basculé mais la chute ne vint pas. Il était maintenant dans un lit douillet, son griffondor sur les hanches le dévorant du regard. Il aimait trop son petit brun pour son propre bien mais peu importe, si il devait partir, il le ferait dans ses bras et nulle part ailleurs. Il était à sa place ici.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils cherchaient, en vain, un quelconque indice. Harry avait donc retourné toutes les idées possibles et inimaginables, mais rien ne correspondait aux initiales. Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Son immobilité commençait d'ailleurs à taper sur les nerfs du survivant. Lui, s'acharnait, cherchait, se creusait la tête pendant que monsieur faisait la statue ! Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le remettre en place quand les yeux de son mentor clignèrent comme sortant d'une transe profonde.

« La Passe des Antres Sulfuriques. » Murmura t-il.

« Pardon ! » S'exclama Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« La Passe des antres sulfuriques est une auberge disons peu fréquentable de l'Allée des Embrumes. Séverus y était allé après un meeting particulièrement dur de Tom et j'étais allé le chercher deux jours plus tard. Il m'avait alors confié qu'il y venait souvent pour fuir la réalité. Je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il soit là-bas. » Acheva t-il une ombre dans les yeux.

Harry vit que son directeur lui cachait des choses ou au moins un détail important. Cependant, il se dit que l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte mais à l'action. L'indice c'était transformé en piste. Il se leva brutalement et sortit en claquant la porte. Dumbledore loua sa grande souplesse grâce à qui il échappa à la porte branlante. Quatre minutes et trente-huit secondes plus tard, le décor enchanteur de Poudlard disparut pour la lune blafarde de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Dumbledore regarda avec une tristesse non feinte les murs en briques vieilli et la pancarte en bois brûlé. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, des mauvais. Il espéra de tout son cœur ne pas retrouver son maître des potions dans le même état que la fois précédente. Séverus était au bord du gouffre. D'un pas mal assuré, il entra dans la vieille bâtisse à la suite d'un griffondor déterminé.

« Nora, nous cherchons Séverus Rogue. Est-il ici ? » Dit-il à la tenancière.

Celle-ci eut un regard triste et montra d'un geste tremblant la petite porte rouge recouverte de rune noire. Le directeur soupira, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il entraîna un Harry perplexe vers cette pièce et ouvrit sans attendre la porte. Le spectacle était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Le petit brun était pétrifié par la scène devant lui. Séverus était adossé contre un mur, serrant dans ses bras une forme invisible. Il était mort.

« Séverus ! » L'appela Harry paniqué.

Dumbledore se laissa bousculer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller voir ce corps peut être déjà roide et froid. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils adoptif. Pas lui. Harry le secouait à présent en criant son nom d'une voix déchirante. Les larmes coulaient librement, inondant son visage. Albus avança finalement et s'agenouilla. Il posa un doigt sur la carotide et constata avec soulagement un battement. Il était vivant. Merlin soit loué.

« Harry, il faut le sortir de là. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps. »

Avec une rapidité et une précision qui surpris le vieux sorcier, son jeune protégé souleva le maître des potions et le mis sur son dos. Ils sortirent prestement de la salle et transplanèrent dans le manoir d'Harry et Séverus. Une fois arrivés, Albus ne perdit pas de temps et appela Pompom via cheminée. Celle-ci débarqua comme une furie et s'arrêta net en voyant le corps allongé sur le sofa.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui lui a encore pris par Merlin ! » S'indigna t-elle.

« Madame Pomfresh s'il vous plait… » Supplia Harry la voix tremblante.

« Un jour, il se tuera à faire des missions pour vous savez qui quand il est trop faible ou qu'il a je ne sais quoi ! Potter, écartez vous…Vous aussi Albus. » Finit-elle en voyant le directeur immobile.

Pomfresh rumina encore sur les inconscients, les fous qui croyaient bien faire, et des bricoles qui leurs arrivaient. Le sort de diagnostic n'était pas encore rendu au bout de cinq minutes. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lança un nouveau sortilège et blanchit.

« Il ne revient pas d'un raid de mangemort n'est ce pas ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec Tu sais qui. »

« En effet Pompom, il semblerait que Séverus est voulu oublier sa détresse quelques heures. » Confirma Albus, navré.

« Madame Pomfresh, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Elle se retourna vers lui et ne su, pour la première fois que dire. Elle savait le lien entre Séverus et Harry bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement lequel. Et rien qu'en regardant le griffondor, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux brillant. Elle répondit alors d'un ton conventionnel, masquant certaines choses pour ne pas accabler le griffondor.

« Il est quasiment vidé de sa magie interne. Mais d'une manière bien plus grave qu'un épuisement magique. Il n'y a pas vraiment de remède si ce n'est du repos. Beaucoup de repos, du calme et pas de stress. Je suis consciente que Séverus ignore même jusqu'à la notion de ces trois mots mais il faut le faire si il veut être parfaitement rétablie dans les plus bref délais.

« Il le fera. » Assura Harry d'une voix sûre.

« Bien pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant et nous en aller Pompom ? » Fit Albus en souriant devant l'assurance nouvelle du griffondor.

« Bien entendu. Harry, au moindre problème tu me contact. J'ai un sédatif que même Séverus n'arrive pas à contrer et dis lui que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir »

« D'accord. Merci pour tout. »

« De rien mon petit et fais attention à toi. »

Dans une dernière volute de fumée, le petit brun se retrouva seul dans ce grand manoir. Il remit une mèche de cheveu noir derrière l'oreille de son amant et soupira.

« Imbécile ! Dans quoi t-es tu encore fourré ? » Murmura le survivant en caressant toujours la chevelure.

La respiration de Séverus s'accéléra soudainement et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Un cauchemar, il en était sûr. Il en avait tellement fait qu'il pouvait sans conteste reconnaître les signes extérieurs. Le corps du maître des potions s'agita plus violemment. Harry hésitait. Que faire ? Le réveillé au risque de le perturbé en tombant brutalement dans la réalité ou le laisser continuer et le regarder souffrir ? Il accentua ses caresses sur le front à présent moite et murmura des paroles rassurantes. Peut-être cela le calmerait-il ? Et en effet, cela eut l'effet escompté. Le corps se détendit. Une mélopée de son sortirent de la bouche de Séverus sans que le griffondor en comprenne le sens puis plus rien. Le vide et l'inertie avait repris sa place. Il se permit de souffler de soulagement mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Le corps se tendit à nouveau. La température était montée à nouveau, dangereuse. Des perles de sueur coulaient et se mélangeaient à présent aux larmes. Il distingua un vague appel au secours et se pencha sur le corps de son compagnon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se releva. Dans son élan, il atterrit immédiatement dans les bras de son amant qui le serra de toutes ses forces pour lui prouver sa présence.

« Chut mon ange, chut…je suis là. » Murmura le survivant d'une voix douce.

« Harry… » Prononça t-il la voix rauque et tremblante.

« Chut…reposes toi. Tu en as besoin. »

Le petit brun s'installa aux côtés de son amant et l'enlaça tendrement. Séverus huma le parfum délicat de son compagnon avant de fermer les yeux, harassé par la fatigue. Demain serait un autre jour. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de chassé l'incertitude et la peur qui lui rongeait à présent le cœur. Il fallait être fort et il le serait. De peur de troubler le sommeil réparateur du bel endormi, il ne le déplaça pas. Il alla donc se coucher seul, préférant laisser le peu de place qu'il y avait sur le sofa à son compagnon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jour se leva bien trop vite pour le griffondor. Courbaturé, il gémit doucement en s'étirant dans le grand lit. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il est autant de place. Il parcourut la chambre du regard, aucune trace de son amant. Il se leva et inspecta la salle de bain, idem. Il allait donc se laisser tomber dans le canapé quand il se retint au dernier moment. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé ici la veille. Harry secoua la tête devant son attitude tête en l'air. Son compagnon se trouvait juste là, roulé en boule, semblant subir la morsure du froid. Tendrement, il alla recouvrir le corps transi de froid par une couverture. Séverus se détendit et s'enfonça profondément dans la bienfaisante chaleur.

Le griffondor le regarda un instant encore dormir. Tout était tellement plus facile quand il dormait. Son visage était si expressif. Dénué de masque, son ange n'en était que plus beau. Il savait qu'il devrait poser des questions au réveil du maître des potions. De lourds sujets allaient être soulevés, faisant rejaillir des mauvais souvenirs, mais Harry sentait que c'était important. Ils ne pourraient pas construire une relation s'ils restaient sur des malentendus et de vieille rancune. Il admira encore les courbes de son aîné et se dit qu'il attendrait encore un peu pour la scène : « Il faut qu'on parle. ». Séverus n'avait peut être pas besoin de ça…et lui non plus. Son amant remua et sa respiration se fit plus forte. Le réveil était proche. Harry paniqua un instant. Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il l'embrasser ? Devait-il au contraire être dur avec lui ? Deux onyx noirs éreintés se plongèrent dans une mer d'émeraude. Le silence se fit, seules leurs respirations pouvaient se faire entendre. Après quelques minutes, Harry trouva cette atmosphère pesante. Il voulait lui dire tellement de chose. Finalement c'est lui qui rompit le silence.

« J'ai eu si peur…Ne refais jamais ça ! » Termina t-il d'une voix tendre.

Le corps de Séverus se relaxa en entendant ses paroles et même si il sentait que le griffondor ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné. Cela le serait car il l'avait vu. Dans les yeux de son amant brillait les flammes de l'amour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le rendez vous été fixé. Comme d'habitude dans cette lugubre clairière, mais ce lieu devenait enchanteur dès qu'ils se retrouvaient car avec cet endroit, l'espoir revenait et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Une longue et fine silhouette se démarqua de la nuit et il le vit approcher. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Le capuchon de la robe noire se baissa laissant retomber une cascade de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs.

« Que veux-tu ? » Fit la voix élégante.

« Toi. » Souffla Charlie.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. » Acheva la voix teintée de désir.

Voila ! Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire les émotions que je voulais transmettre. J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une agréable soirée !

Bisous

Jalana…


	10. entre mensonge et vérité

Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant. Je me désespère de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire plus mais avec le boulot ce n'est pas facile tous les jours ! Cependant, j'aime toujours autant l'écrire et vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir ! Pour les questions…Vous avez bien entendu deviné que le mystérieux inconnu était un Malfoy, c'est juste mais vous n'avez pas majoritairement trouvé lequel et j'avoue que vu les deux personnages, c'était dur de savoir ! Mais rassurez vous, la suite est là et donc les réponses à toutes vos interrogations. A bientôt et merci de me lire !

Jalana…

Chapitre 9…

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était encore une fois endormi. La brise souffla sur son corps à demi couvert et il frissonna. Encore une fois, il était seul. Lucius avait dû partir quelques temps après leur échange hautement érotique. Le jeune homme soupira.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas cerner le caractère de son amant. Tantôt Lucius était doux, câlin et tantôt il était froid et brutal. Pourquoi l'amour était-il si compliqué ? Charlie n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il y aurait d'autre rencontre, très prochainement. Il était devenu accro au blond et même si son cœur se brisait chaque matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer encore et encore.

« Je suis un idiot. » Souffla t-il dans le silence du bois.

« Un idiot amoureux. » Rajouta t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans l'obscurité réconfortante des arbres, un homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi l'amour était-il si compliqué ? Il n'avait pas droit d'aimer, ce sentiment n'existait pas. Il le pensait avant de croiser le chemin de Charlie Weasley.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry était en train de préparer du thé quand une alerte mentale se mit à carillonner. Son amant venait de se réveiller et le sort qu'il lui avait jeté le prévenait. Il servit le liquide brulant dans deux tasses et ajouta une cuillère de miel dans chaque. Le tout sur un plateau, il le porta jusqu'au salon où son compagnon n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Bonjour ! J'ai préparé du thé. » Annonça Harry en souriant.

Séverus n'eut même pas le loisir d'y répondre, qu'il se retrouvait avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Heureusement que le griffondor avait pensé à rendre la tasse sans chaleur sinon il aurait surement été brulé au sixième degré…au moins. Il bu une longue rasade de thé, appréciant la chaleur réconfortante du breuvage.

« Harry…je… » Commença t-il en déglutissant.

Le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et sourit à la place. Séverus ne comprenait plus ce que voulait faire le griffondor. Les lèvres vinrent se trouver et il su qu'il devait à tout prix garder ce sentiment. Le manque de souffle les sépara et le front du jeune élève vint contre le sien.

« Séverus, ce n'est pas le moment crois moi. Il faut que tu disposes d'un repos complet jusqu'à ton rétablissement intégral. N'aie pas peur, je veillerais sur toi… » Ajouta tendrement le petit brun.

« Je…ne…pense…pas…que… »

« Vois par toi-même, tu arrives à peine à parler et tes réserves magique ne sont pas au point. J'ai toute une liste de recommandation à apprendre par cœur pour t'aider au maximum alors en attendant rendors toi ! » Acheva Harry d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Séverus en resta bouche bée. Comment le gamin avait-il fait pour se transformer en un homme si responsable et puissant ? Il vit son amant déguerpir en courant et il soupira. Harry resterait toujours un enfant. Le sommeil le prit sans qu'il ne le voie venir.

Le jeune griffondor revint et prit la tasse de thé à peine entamée. La potion apaisante qu'il avait glissée dans le liquide avait dépassé ses espérances. Séverus s'était automatiquement endormi et arborait une meilleure mine. Décidément, le choixpeau avait peut –être raison, Serpentard était une bonne maison pour lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron arpentait sa chambre depuis maintenant une heure. Il avait pris sa décision depuis l'année dernière mais il ne l'avait toujours pas réalisé, du moins pas totalement. Oh bien sûr il avait avancé depuis. Il s'était investi, engagé mais il lui restait une attache. Hermione. Il ne voulait pas détruire la jeune fille. Il l'aimait un peu, pas comme elle le croyait mais un peu quand même. Il relut la missive. Comment pouvait-on être si froid ? Si impersonnel et pourtant il lui était dévoué. Oui, Ronald Weasley était dévoué jusqu'à son âme et même si tout le monde n'approuverait pas son choix, il s'en fichait. Il comptait bien vivre sa vie ainsi et il n'était pas près de changer de camps. Même si sa famille serait déçue. L'attitude d'Harry l'avait aidé dans sa décision finale. Si son ami trahissait alors lui aussi pourrait le faire. Mais pas de la même manière ou plutôt, sa loyauté n'irait pas en la même personne mais au fond c'était pareil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? C'était la question que Ginny se posait en ce moment. Assis sur son lit, elle cherchait, en vain, la réponse. Pourtant, elle s'était modérée. Ne se montrant pas trop collante ni envahissante comme Harry détestait. Elle ne comprenait pas et cela mettait à mal ses plans. Elle avait essayé de venir à la planque mais il n'y avait personne et le désordre qui y régnait ne l'avait guère rassuré. Peut être Harry s'était-il battu contre l'horrible Rogue ? C'était tout à ait possible.

La mine dépitée, elle se leva et rédigea une seconde missive. Celle-ci aurait peut être plus de chance. Quand sa chouette partit, elle se dit que c'était la dernière qu'elle enverrait. Après, elle irait directement et attendrais. Harry reviendrais surement. En attendant, elle allait peaufiner ses compétences en sortilège, cela pourrait toujours servir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry froissa le papier et le brula d'un sort. Quand est ce qu'elle allait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? Et puis, il n'avait pas que ça à faire que d'entretenir une correspondance étroite avec elle. Séverus avait de la fièvre et restait vulnérable dans son état. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éloigner de lui quelques instants. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Leur brève séparation lui avait fait mal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua que son compagnon s'éveillait. Il s'assit tout près du corps et attendit le réveil imminent.

« Bonsoir mon ange. » Fit-il d'une voix douce quand les orbes sombres se posèrent sur lui.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda l'espion la voix rauque.

« La nuit commence à peine. Encore un peu de thé ? »

Séverus plissa les yeux de méfiance et avisa la petite table basse. On ne roule pas deux fois un serpentard dans la poudre de cheminette.

« Si tu crois que tu m'auras une seconde fois, tu te trompes. Je déteins un peu trop sur toi pour ton propre bien. » Répliqua t-il la voix basse.

« Voyons tout de suite les grands mots ! » Fit théâtralement le griffondor.

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle. »

Séverus avait employé un ton sérieux et le petit brun jura intérieurement. Son amour l'avait devancé. Ce n'était pas plus mal dans un sens, il avait évité la sentence glaciale que créait cette expression.

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Avant que tu ne me hurle dessus, je voulais juste te dire que…que…je m'excuse. J'ai du mal à me contrôler quand tu n'es pas là et je me laisse envahir par les événements. Je suis désolé Harry, crois moi. » Finit-il en fermant les yeux.

Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front. Séverus apprécia le contact autant qu'il le craignit. C'était peut être le geste calme avant la tempête. Mais rien ne vint si ce n'est un chaste baiser déposé.

« Dors mon ange, j'ai entendu ce que je désirais. Les questions seront pour plus tard. Dors, je veille sur tes rêves. » Souffla le griffondor d'une voix douce.

Séverus ne résista plus et sombra dans le noir, une lumière le protégeant contre le monde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« On est dans la merde ! » S'exclama une voix agacé.

« Draco, langage. » Le réprimanda son père.

Le jeune serpentard leva un sourcil dédaigneux avant de reformuler son exclamation.

« Père, je ne puis me résoudre à penser que nous sommes perdu. »

Lucius sourit narquoisement avant d'ajouter d'un geste de la main.

« C'est mieux. »

Draco attendit que son père se retourne pour pouvoir faire mine de l'étrangler. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énervé parfois. Et là, dans ce salon, cela avait été la confession de trop. Déjà apprendre à l'âge de douze ans que son père est gay soit, il détestait sa mère et idolâtrait son père. Puis de le voir sortir avec tout ce qui bouge soit, son père était un Malfoy. Mais être charmé par un Weasley, soit il fallait qu'il l'interne.

Lucius n'avait pas employé exactement ces mots, il avait parlé d'attirance réciproque, de désir, de plaisir mais sous chaque mot ou expression, Draco avait vu un amour naissant. Et cela le faisait ch…l'embêtait au plus haut point car un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux d'un Weasley…c'est…

« C'est contre nature merde ! » Jura le blond à voix haute, à nouveau seul dans le salon.

Mais la vérité était là et connaissant son père il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. Heureusement, les Malfoy n'étant pas doué en amour, il aurait du temps pour se faire à l'idée. Après tout, son père avait juste suggérer l'idée que si pendant un des raids de Voldemort, il blessait malencontreusement son amant, il mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance. Comme si c'était pas déjà dur de cacher à son père que l'on était un espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, si en plus il devait choisir ses cibles, autant mourir maintenant !

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil et soupira. Il conjura un verre de Whiskey pur feu et bu une lampée du breuvage. Une chaleur se diffusa dans ses veines et ses nerfs se calmèrent. Comme il était bon de sentir ce liquide couler dans son corps. Son père n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il rajoutait pour avoir cet effet. Déjà qu'il n'était pas censé en boire, il s'était bien gardé de s'aventurer au-delà d'une question innocente. Mais il avait pris sa petite habitude et si tous les soirs il ne prenait pas son verre d'alcool préféré, il devenait vraiment mais alors vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

Une voix nasillarde l'appela et lui demanda ou plutôt lui ordonna de descendre avant de se prendre un doloris bien senti. Sa mère était si douce. Il rangea les restes de son méfait puis prit la porte non sans avoir pensé une dernière fois, à l'élu de son cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry s'était réveillé suite au claquement de dent incessant de son amant. Séverus démenait avec la couverture sans parvenir à de grand résultat. Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui et passa une main sur le torse humide.

« J'ai froid. » Bégaya t-il.

« Séverus tes réserves magique se refont plus rapidement que prévu grâce au potion et ton corps perçoit cela comme une agression. Il tente… »

« De se défendre…en faisant monter la température…comme…comme pour un virus. » Finit le maître des potions énervé.

« Calmes toi mon ange, ça va passer. »

Séverus se détendit brusquement quand le griffondor posa une main sur le tatouage pour le resserrer contre lui. Le lien angélique était pour beaucoup. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être en sentant la chaleur revenir et murmura.

« Merci. Je me sens mieux. »

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et sourit dans l'obscurité. Une question taraudait pourtant l'esprit de Séverus et il hésita un instant avant de la poser.

« Pourquoi restes tu avec moi ? Je te gâche plus la vie qu'autre chose. »

Le jeune homme grimaça. Ca y est, le temps des réponses étaient venues. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, mordillant furieusement sa lèvre.

« Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je crois que cela à commencer quelques temps avant que nous venions dans cette maison. Je ne ressentais plus d'animosité envers toi, plutôt une grande fascination et j'ai remarqué que je guettais tes faits et gestes. Maintenant, j'ai mal quand tu as mal et je pleure lorsque tu pleures alors je t'en prie, restes avec moi… » Finit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Séverus fixa attentivement le regard du brun et eut envie de l'embrasser tellement son cœur explosait de joie. Il posa une main sur sa joue dans une caresse fugace mais insistante et son compagnon suivit le mouvement. Harry embrassa la paume avec douceur avant de plonger sur le corps de son amant. Leurs lèvres se redécouvrir et ils se collèrent plus étroitement comme pour ne pas être séparé par une force extérieur.

« Je serais fort dans ce cas et j'accepterais ma nature si cela peut te rendre heureux. » Souffla l'ange contre l'oreille du petit brun.

« Nous rendre heureux, n'oublie pas le…nous. » Finit-il dans un gémissement en sentant leur bassin se plaquer l'un contre l'autre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin de cette agitation, un homme admirait un être inférieur se tordre devant lui.

« Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Lucius. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, reste à savoir si c'est la trahison de ton « ami d'enfance » ou la tienne. La seule différence sera la mort que je te ferais subir. » Déclara Voldemort froidement.

Lucius serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une douleur aussi forte sous la puissance du sort et Merlin sait qu'il en a beaucoup reçu. Quelqu'un avait dû le découvrir mais qui ? Il n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information sur sa relation avec le griffondor sauf une preuve. Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit parvenue au maître car elle se trouvait dans le repaire de la lumière. C'était une lettre, une missive d'adieu et d'amour. Les Weasley ne pouvaient pas trahir, ils étaient les gentils. Lucius ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience, une dernière pensée virevoltant pour son tendre amour.

&

Voila la fin du chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais il est plus court, mais la coupure est essentielle ! Le prochain chapitre révélera enfin concrètement le traître et le sort de ce pauvre Lucius ! Je vous embrasse très fort et à bientôt !

Jalana.


	11. Préparation

Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonjour, je viens de me rendre compte en écrivant ce chapitre que c'est probablement l'avant dernier chapitre. Je n'avais pas prévu de la faire aussi courte mais bon. Je ne vais pas la rallonger inutilement. Je tiens à dire que j'aime bien aussi le personnage de Lucius Malfoy mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire souffrir dans mes fics. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Enfin, tous les perso y passe donc il n'y a pas de jaloux comme cela ! Merci pour vos reviews et sans plus attendre je vous laisse la suite !

Bises

Jalana

Chapitre 10…

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Au côté de son maître, l'élève de la maison des lions se tenait fièrement. Regardant sans ciller, la sixième heure de torture journalière consécutive de Malfoy Senior. Ce qu'il était agaçant à toujours être le premier, le meilleur, le plus récompensé alors qu'en faite ce n'était qu'un sale traître pervers. Comment un Malfoy avait pu tomber aussi bas ? De toute manière avec ce qui était en sa possession maintenant, ce serait à son tour. Hermione, Rogue, Draco n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Lucius, brisé, regarda encore dans les yeux si clairs et si doux auparavant. Même si ils l'étaient restés, c'était maintenant la folie qui dominait le regard. Faîte que Charlie n'est rien, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il se rendait précisément compte de ses sentiments. Il aurait dû tout dire. Mais voilà, il avait manqué sa chance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se releva en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Voldemort. Malfoy…

« Séverus ! »

Cela faisait une semaine que l'espion s'était parfaitement remis. La situation s'était clarifiée et il vivait maintenant dans la simplicité, s'empêchant de penser trop hâtivement. Cela leur avait réussit. Séverus s'était révélé très attachant envers son compagnon et Harry très mature. Traduction, il assistait au passe temps favori de son amour, à savoir, la concoction de potion. C'est pour cela que le cri de détresse de son amant le fit aussitôt émerger du sommeil.

« Qui a-t-il mon amour, une vision ? » Demanda t-il la voix douce.

Harry ferma les yeux pour arrêter les tremblements. Il avait vu tellement de chose. Si Séverus lui avait bien apprit quelque chose, c'était le sens de l'analyse. Il remit ses idées en ordre avant de se blottir à nouveau contre le torse réconfortant.

« Encore une séance de torture de Malfoy senior. »

Séverus ne dit rien mais son cœur se serra. Lucius subissait les assauts de son ancien maître depuis maintenant six jours. Les séances de torture ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts des mains et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il laisse des traces ? Il le croyait roder depuis le temps. Un Malfoy agit toujours dans l'ombre. Il le lui avait assez répété. Pourtant cela n'avait pas suffit. Le couple avait appris alors sa relation avec Charlie Weasley. Harry avait été heureux dans un premier temps puis infiniment triste. Si on lui enlevait son compagnon, il serait perdu. Son maître des potions avait contre toute attente sourit. Enfin émit un rictus amusé plus précisément. Le griffondor en avait été surpris. Les recherches s'organisait, il fallait découvrir à tout prix ou le tristement célèbre blond était retenu prisonnier et qui avait trahi. Car Séverus avait part de son avis devant le conseil de l'ordre et il en était fermement convaincu : Lucius ne pouvait pas s'être dévoilé seul. Quelqu'un l'y avait conduit mais qui ?

« Je sais qui est le traître. » Acheva Harry quelque minute plus tard.

Sa voix résonnait comme une sentence et elle l'était. Jamais Séverus ne laisserait impuni les souffrances de son ami. Il distingua dans l'obscurité les orbes noirs coulées vers lui dans l'attente d'un nom. Harry respira un bon coup et lâcha du bout des lèvres.

« C'est Ginny. »

« Sale petite… »

« Séverus ! » Le rappela t-il à l'ordre.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et alluma la lampe de chevée. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, remplis de haine.

« Tu ne va quand même pas la défendre ? » Susurra t-il d'une voix doucereuse, menaçante.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu crois ! Tu t'imagines que parce que c'est Gin je vais laisser ça passer ! » S'emporta le rouge et or.

« Calme toi, on avait dis que l'on ne s'énervait pas l'un contre l'autre. Je fais des efforts pour subir ta stupidité griffondorienne et tu supporte ma roublardise serpentarde ! »

« Pardon mais ça fais mal de se sentir trahi de la sorte par une amie, par elle ! » Bredouilla t-il.

« Et tu croyais quoi ? Que parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi en première année, elle allait rester loyale ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai appris que les traîtres sont souvent ceux qui tu aimes ! » Assena le maître des potions méchamment.

Harry lui lança un regard interloqué avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté et de demander d'une vois tremblante.

« Tu serais capable de me trahir ? »

Séverus se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira fortement. Les griffondors et leurs conneries, c'était légendaire. Griffondor un jour, débile pour toujours se répétait-il.

« Même si je le voudrais je ne pourrais pas. Cela me tuerait. Je t'aime trop pour cela mon amour. Ne doutes pas de moi, je t'en pris, ça me brise le cœur. » Finit-il peiné.

Harry sourit à cette déclaration et l'embrassa tendrement. Séverus profita de ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. C'était sa ligne de conduite maintenant. Il se sépara de son amant à regret et repris d'une voix sérieuse.

« Il faut aller le chercher. Maintenant. Si c'est la belette femelle qui est la traîtresse, tu peux l'attirer dans tes filets et la forcer à te le donner. Mais… »

« Non Sév, je combattrais. J'en ai marre de fuir et je me sens prêt. Voldemort a signé son acte de décès. »

La voix du griffondor résonna déterminée, sûre. Séverus soupira fatalement. Il savait que ce moment arriverait mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Avisant le visage de son amant, il ne pu qu'acquiescer sans répliquer. Il le suivrait quoi qu'il arrive de toute manière, peu importe le lieu.

« Je serais à tes côtés. Pour toujours, ou que se soit même dans le royaume des morts. » Déclara t-il solennellement.

« Je le sais. »

« Dors mon amour. Demain sera rude. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà un plan. »

Séverus leva les yeux en l'air. C'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur. U plan griffondoresque était exactement ce qui ne leur fallait pas : une mission suicide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron fit asseoir Hermione sur son lit et pris un air grave. La jeune fille sourit, son amie allait enfin se dévoiler au grand jour.

« Ne rie pas Mione chérie, on ne peut plus continuer à mentir comme ça. » Se vexa t-il.

« Ron, Ron, Ron, va tu enfin officialiser ta tendre quoi que relation avec la plus serpentarde des serpentardes, j'ai nommé… » Commença t-elle à se moquer.

« Chut ! Mes parents pourraient entendre ! » La coupa t-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Hermione se retint de rire et parvint à temps à se contrôler. Ron avait la mine de plus en plus offusquée, jusqu'à ce qu'un jolie sourire vienne sur ses lèvres. Hermione avait sous estimé l'influence de la petite amie de Ron. Elle pâlit nettement.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que mes parents apprennent par inadvertance bien sûr que TU SORS AVEC… »

Cette fois ci se fut la préfète qui réduit au silence son ami. Non mais et puis quoi alors, depuis quand on se tirait dans les pattes entre lion ?

« Ron, je te préviens, si tu répète quoi que se soit je te fais la promesse que plus jamais un son ne sortira de ta bouche est bien clair ? » Le menaça t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

« Je crois que ton « petit ami » déteint un peu trop sur toi je crois. »

« Et c'est toi qui parles. » Rétorqua vivement la jeune femme.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Une fois la tension évacué, ils se sourirent et se prirent dans les bras. Ron repris un visage sérieux.

« Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, je vais être mort avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Il faut la comprendre aussi, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas un jour que se soit toi qui ait autant de mal à afficher une relation. Quand on vous regarde, on dirait plutôt que c'est une idée d'elle. » Fit Hermione doucement.

« Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus mais les choses se sont précipités et je l'aime tu comprends alors, je crois que je dois le faire. »

« Le mien me tanne aussi mais il me le montre moins. Et puis, il a bien trop de problème en ce moment. Je pense que ça lui ais un peu sorti de la tête. »

« Je comprends cela ne dois pas être facile. »

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre et Ron se leva en reconnaissant la chouette de son meilleur ami. Il lu la lettre en silence et pâli considérablement. Hermione se leva et posa une main sur le bras tremblant de son ami.

« Ron, qui a-t-il ? » S'impatienta t-elle.

« Nous allons nous battre. Ce soir. Contre Voldemort. »

« Oh Merlin, mais… »

Ron ancra son regard dans le visage de sa meilleure amie et déclara gravement.

« Je dois la voir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! » Hurla le maître des potions en colère.

« Séverus, on avait dit… »

« On avait rien dit du tout ! Maintenant écoute moi bien petit griffondor décérébré. Tu vas m'obéir et nous allons changer de plan. Je ne veux pas que tu crèves ce soir parce que tu es atteint du complexe du Héros ! »

Harry se retint d'exploser. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils se criaient dessus sans vraiment s'écouter et il en avait plus que marre. De toute manière, tous le monde avait accepter son plan et tout était déjà prévu alors qu'est ce que cela faisait que Séverus ne soit pas d'accord ? Beaucoup de chose, trop.

« Sév, je pense que… »

Harry tenta de modérer ses paroles mais l'aîné ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Des objets se brisèrent à nouveau et les portes claquèrent hors de leur gond. Une aura de colère étouffait le moindre être vivant dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres.

« Tu ne penses rien du tout ! Tu espères vraiment que je vais laisser cette verracrasse porter la main sur toi et te livrer en pâture au serpent ? »

« Oui, parce que c'est le seul moyen et que tu le sais très bien au fond toi. » Fit Harry en enlaçant son amant.

Séverus déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et répondit d'une voix morne.

« S'il elle t'arrache un cheveu, elle souffrira tellement qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais faire quoi que se soit. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une robe rouge sang se promena dans les cachots. Elle s'arrêta sur le dernier et contempla une forme sanguinolente sur le sol.

« Doloris. »

Le prisonnier hurla de douleur. Il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses cris. A quoi bon de toute manière puisqu'il lui donnait des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise la voix.

« C'était juste pour voir si tu étais vivant. » Asséna Ginny en rigolant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha plus près. Un rictus de dégout se forma sur le doux visage.

« Alors c'est donc ça le grand Lucius Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais si bas. Après tout, comme on entend si bien ton fils le dire à longueur de temps, un Malfoy ne se fait jamais prendre. » Susurra t-elle le ton plein de mépris.

«…………………. »

« Oh Lucius, s'il te plait, répond au moins, ne t'a ton jamais appris la politesse ? »

« Va au diable. »

La voix était tremblante, faible mais déterminé. Même si son corps était affaibli, son esprit restait entier. Un Malfoy restait un Malfoy jusqu'au bout. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait devant une catin de seize an voulant jouer aux grandes. Il aurait aimé lui dire mais il sentait que sa voix le lâcherait avant qu'il n'achève sa phrase.

« Bien si tu réponds c'est que tu as encore de la force pour jouer. Alors en piste ! Doloris. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une assiette en porcelaine vola dans la pièce et faillit percuter un corps. Ron se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le verre qui suivait. Il n'aurait pas cru avoir un accueil aussi mouvementé en transplanant. Réfugié derrière sous le sofa, les mains sur sa tête, il hurla pour se faire entendre.

« Pansy chérie, je t'en prie écoutes moi ! »

La jeune femme s'apprêta à saisir un autre objet mais elle n'avait plus rien sous la main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa magie augmenta d'un cran. Sa mère arriva avec un plateau de rafraîchissement où trônaient deux limonades. Pansy en bu un d'une traite et le balança sur la forme recroquevillé près du canapé. Sa mère bu le deuxième et lui tendit le verre vide. Il eut le même sort.

« Mère, puis je vous emprunter le plateau ? » S'enquit-elle poliment.

« Bien sûr ma fille, il m'a beaucoup servi par le passé. »

Le soupir de son père, dans son bouclier de protection, depuis la table de la salle à manger ne fit que confirmer les craintes du jeune griffondor. Il devrait se faire interner comment un respectable griffondor avait pu tomber amoureux d'une serpentarde !

« Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore disait Hermione, tu parles ! » Grogna t-il en évitant le plateau de justesse.

« Pansy, s'il te plait. Harry a besoin de nous ! » Reprit-il sur un ton suppliant.

Au prénom du meilleur ami de son amour, la jeune femme s'arrêta, un cadre à la main. Elle le redéposa précautionneusement sur la petite table basse et replaça une mèche brune échappé de son chignon.

«Weasley, tu as quinze secondes, après je passe aux impardonnables. » Fit-elle d'une voix polaire en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme déglutit puis releva la tête, rassemblant tout son courage de lion.

« Harry a décidé d'attaquer Voldemort ce soir et je suis venu te demander deux choses. Laisse-moi finir. D'abord, je voudrais que pour une fois, tu sois très serpentarde et que tu préfère la fuite à l'affrontement. Ensuite, je voudrais te demander si tu voulais bien…Pansy Parkinson, voudrais tu m'épouser ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« On y va. »

« Dray, je crois que… » Commença Hermione.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers la brunette et lui saisit les hanches.

« Tu voudrais que je laisser Potty se faire détruire le portrait par Voldemort et laisser mon père moisir là bas avec la tarée ? » Fit-il.

Hermione se détacha du regard de mercure et se tordit les mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur lui disait d'y aller ensemble mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était trop dangereux.

« Allons-y alors. » Souffla t-elle en retenant une larme.

« Bien. Je pars me préparé. Et au faite, regarde attentivement par la fenêtre pendant ce temps.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'assit sur les rebords pour scruter le ciel. Au bout de dix minutes, deux avions apparurent dans les cieux. Elle pu lire alors :

_**Hermione Granger, je t'aime, voudrais tu vivre avec moi ?**_

Elle resta un moment ébahi face à cette déclaration. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy était-il romantique ? Et amoureux ? Quand elle réalisa la portée du message, un sourire franc et heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait bien vivre dans la même maison que lui. Un raclement de gorge retentit près de la porte de la chambre.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Dray, je t'aime aussi. » Fit-elle émue.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, une lueur coquine s'était logée dans les yeux gris.

« Tu as dis tout ? »

Hermione rougit avant de taper son épaule.

« Sauf ça crétin ! »

Draco partit en courant en criant assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Tu as dit tout et un griffy ne revient pas sur ses promesses ! »

Comment pouvait-elle aimé le roi des serpentards ?

&

Voila c'est fini ! J'ai écris très rapidement ce chapitre prise d'une inspiration démesuré. J'ai également deux nouvelles fiction en tête que je vous dévoilerais dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ca y est tout les mystères sont dévoilés !

A bientôt pour la suite ! Enorme bisous

Jalana…


	12. Epilogue

Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voila le dernier chapitre ! Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire cependant je pense que je ferais peut être deux OS sur cette fic pour raconter soit des moments en rapport avec la fic ou alors pour poursuivre leurs aventures ! J'ai deux autres projets diront nous en « passe de réalisation, seulement je ne les ferais que l'une après l'autre pour ne pas faire comme la dernière fois avec Inverso et cette fic. Je vous proposerais un résumé à la fin de l'histoire et celui qui sera le mieux apprécié sera mis en ligne. Je vous préviens ce ne sont pas des couples très commun et justement c'est cela qui m'intéresse !!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui furent nombreuses tout au long de l'histoire et j'espère vous divertir autant si ce n'est même plus avec les futurs. Un grands merci donc à tous mes lecteurs…

Bisous à toutes et à tous…

Jalana…

Chapitre 11…

Ginny remonta les marches, revenant ainsi des cachots où elle avait laissé son jouet se reposer quelques heures. Elle entra d'un pas fier dans la salle du trône et s'arrêta devant son maître bien aimé pour lui baiser la robe.

« Mon plan a abouti. Je viens de recevoir un message par hiboux chez mes parents où j'ai fait un saut pour… »

« Abrège. » Claqua la voix reptilienne.

« Harry veut me voir. Il regrette et je lui manque. Je compte y aller et ainsi vous le ramener. » Fit-elle fièrement.

« Bien. Amène-moi le…vivant. »

Ginny sourit et sortit rapidement. Direction le manoir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry arpentait le salon, nerveux. Et si son plan échouait ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre mourrait par sa faute ?

« Tu me donnes le tournis. » Se plaignit le maître des potions caché sous une cape d'invisibilité.

« Séverus, tu n'es pas censé être là alors boucle là ! » Répondit le jeune homme hargneusement.

Le maître des potions allait répliquer quand un « pop » significatif retentit. Il se terra dans un reflexe inutile puisque cette gourde de rouquine était tellement obnubilée par son « Ry » qu'elle ne voyait que lui. Il grogna silencieusement pour la forme. Encore un peu de patience se répéta t-il comme un mantra.

« Ry, tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? » Demanda la rouquine en essayant de cacher sa joie.

Harry soupira, ce qu'il allait dire lui coûtait et il n'était pas sûr des effets de ses paroles sur son ange mais il le fallait sinon ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança se persuadant que c'était le seul moyen.

« Ginny, je regrette tellement de m'être séparé de toi. Tu es toute ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais avancer sans toi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi… » Finit-il en regardant Séverus caché.

« Oh mo Harry, mais bien sûr que je t'aime encore! » S'exclama t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

Le griffondor se retint de vomir quand il entendit ses paroles insipides et afficha plutôt un air faussement heureux. Il grimaça quand deux bras frêle le serrent fortement. Puis vint le moment qu'il avait attendu patiemment. Ginny avait baissé la tête et vu l'hésitation de la jeune fille, il semblait que se soit cela.

« Ry, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi manger quelque part ? Mais c'est moi qui te fais transplaner parce que c'est une surprise ! »

« Depuis quand sais tu transplaner ? » Fit-il étonné.

La jeune fille baissa à nouveau la tête et rougit sous le mensonge déguisé.

« Mon frère Bill m'a appris » Fit-elle.

« D'accord. »

La rouquine sourit et tendit une main impatiente envers son « petit-ami ». Harry la saisit immédiatement en lançant un regard d'avertissement vers son amant. Il lui sembla qu'il a compris le message. Et il eut raison, le tourbillon du transplanage le pris et il sentit la désagréable sensation l'envahir. Il atterrit sans surprise sur un sol froid et fut accueillit par un sifflement appréciateur.

« Mon cher Potter, surpris…de me voir ? » Déclara Voldemort d'une voix rocailleuse.

Harry se releva et lança un rapide coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation. Personne en vue, que se soit de son côté comme du côté mangemort. Bon et mauvais signe à la fois. Il sourit néanmoins par provocation et s'exclama d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Bonjour Tom et pour répondre à ta question, pas du tout ! En fait, je suis venu de mon plein grès, restait juste à me trouvé un pigeon pour pouvoir te déloger de ta planque. Maintenant c'est fait. » Finit-il en riant.

Ginny se mit à sangloter alors que son maître le fixait plus méchamment encore, ses yeux réduit à deux fentes.

« Bon, qu'est ce qui va se passer, tu meurs et j'emprisonne la Weasley ou je la tue et je te tue ensuite ? » Continua le survivant sur le même ton provocateur.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentait le courage et le goût du risque dans ses veines et cela le rendait grand et fort. Voldemort l'avait également remarqué, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le jeune Potter soit aussi sûr de lui en ce moment.

« Tu te demandes ce qui m'a changé Tom ? Et bien je vais te le dire, l'Amour. Et oui, on ne se refait pas, on prend les même et on recommence. J'ai enfin trouvé le pouvoir le plus important et puissant sur terre et ce n'est pas la haine Tom désolé. Tu as tout faux sur toute la ligne et maintenant c'est toi qui va mourir. »

« Petit insecte, tu crois battre ainsi le mage noir le plus puissant que la terre ai porté ? En garde alors. »

Le combat s'engagea sur les bases habituelles pour les duellistes. C'est-à-dire un doloris pour le mage noir et un protego pour le petit brun. Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, oubliant le lieu, le temps et l'espace. Seul eux comptait et leur idéaux. Le bien contre le mal, c'est cliché et pourtant c'était ce que l'on pouvait voir en ce moment dans la grande salle du trône du Manoir de Serpentard. Harry sentait petit à petit ses forces baisser et cela l'inquiétait car le mage noir ne semblait pas aussi affaiblit que lui et pourtant c'était le cas. Lord Voldemort ne s'imaginait surement pas mettre un temps plus que long à tuer le misérable Potter. Sa rage augmentait au fur et à mesure que le griffondor évitait ses sorts, jusqu'à celui-là. Un sortilège de torture de son invention ressemblant au crucio mais juste dix fois plus fort. Harry se courba, ravalant ses cris de douleur mais en vain, il hurla et s'effondra au sol, transpirant. Le sourire vainqueur naquit sur les lèvres reptiliennes.

« Alors penses tu toujours que tu vas vivres ? » Fit-il ironiquement.

« Absolument. » Affirma une voix froide sortant d'un pilier.

Le Lord sombre leva la tête vers la dernière colonne de la pièce et vit une ombre se rapproché. Cependant, il avait déjà reconnu la voix et il attendait, sa rage redoublant. Harry se releva entendant son amour, et se recomposa un visage. Séverus était maintenant en pleine lumière, avançant d'un pas gracieux, son apparence factice en place.

« Doloris. »

Harry se jeta à terre trop tard et reçut le sort. Il se recroquevilla au sol en gémissant. L'ange arriva si vite, que le griffondor avait cru le voir voler. Séverus psalmodia des incantations et le petit brun se sentit mieux.

« Tes ailes sont si belles, je me ferais un plaisir de te les arracher quand je te tuerais. Il parait que chez les gens de ta race, il repousse. C'est intéressant et délicieusement douloureux. » Fit la voix doucereuse.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. » Déclara Harry en se relevant.

« Alors bats-toi pour de bon, gamin ! » Hurla t-il hargneux.

Le combat recommença, plus puissant, plus vite, plus douloureux. Cela faisait des heures et des heures. Séverus s'était contenté de rester en retrait, guettant le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Et l'instant arriva. Il déclara rapidement une formule ancienne qu'il avait trouvée dans un parchemin d'Albus. Il sentit son âme se dissocier de son corps et sa magie fuir. Le corps du griffondor se figea et engrangea l'afflux de magie. Il tomba sous le contre coup. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Harry se redressa, les yeux clos, une aura menaçante l'entourant. Le survivant paraissait terrible et le Lord ne pu retenir un frisson. La magie était forte et dompté avec maîtrise. Le corps de Rogue était sans vie, au sol. Harry se sentait très différent, il ressentait son amant à l'intérieur de lui.

_**Sers toi de mes connaissances et de mes pouvoirs…Harry, ouvres ton cœur.**_

Et le petit brun comprit. Séverus avait fusionné leurs âmes. Il ne saurait dire comment il avait fait, mais il sentait les connaissances, et pouvait s'en servir. Il faisait cela instinctivement. C'est pour cela que quand Voldemort fit trembler la terre sous lui pour qu'il soit englouti, il libéra deux grandes ailes noires rempli de plumes duveteuses. La sensation de vol était encore plus grisante que ce qu'il ressentait sur son éclair de feu et il grimaça en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter plus de cette joie. Il atterrît sur la gauche de l'ennemi et lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait aucunement mais qui le ravit. La magie noire faisait partie intégrante du sort mais il s'en fichait, seul comptait son but : tuer Voldemort. Celui-ci eut la respiration coupée devant la puissance et la nature du sort. Ce ne fut que le début. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans se ressembler et la donne s'inversa. Harry lançait des sortilèges plus que dangereux et le Lord se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bientôt, la fin arriva. L'Avada Kedavra fut donné du bout des lèvres et les yeux rouges se révulsèrent. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il avait gagné. La fatigue s'empara de lui et il tomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras réconfortants de son amour, il avait gagné, plus rien n'importait maintenant…

Alexandre ferma le livre « L'histoire du survivant and Co…Biographie réelle ou mythe ? ». Pourquoi devait-il rédigeait un article sur son parrain en travaillant sur un livre ? Encore une idée de sa mère. Son père entra d'un pas gracieux dans la salle et déposa un petit livre en cuir sur son bureau. Alexandre lu le titre et sourit. Il adorait son père.

« Si tu en parles a qui que se soit et surtout ta mère je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce… » Fit-il d'une voix basse.

Le petit blond hocha la tête. Sa mère pouvait être terrible quand elle était en colère et son père n'avait pas encore trouvé le remède. Au contraire, il attisait sa colère avec ses paroles ironiques et sarcastique. Mais ils étaient heureux et c'était le principal. En soupirant, il plongea dans le carnet que son père lui avait apportait : « L'histoire du survivant and Co…Biographie réelle ou mythe ? Version résumé. »

…_La suite n'appartient qu'à eux. Elle ne fut pas toujours rose, pas toujours bien mais elle fut toujours aimante peut être trop parfois. Cela causa de nombreuses disputes mais jamais de séparation, il ne le pouvait plus. Après sa victoire, l'Ordre arriva dans la grande salle du trône avec Lucius Malfoy dans un état déplorable mais Séverus ne vit rien de tout cela. Il tenait fermement son amant et transplana à Poudlard dès qu'il pu. Il retrouva Charlie et ils sont d'après des sources sûrs, toujours autant amoureux sous la pluie réconfortante de Londres. Ginny Weasley avait disparu. Elle ne fut jamais retrouvée. Harry se réveilla quelques jours plus tard en pleine forme et près d'un Séverus le demandant en mariage. Il fut agréablement surpris et répondit par l'affirmative, ils concrétisèrent leur union par un joli petit bout de chou un an après. Draco épousa Hermione au grand dam de son père, qui malgré lui ne pu s'empêcher de voir la pureté de son nom associé avec le mot moldu. Hermione lui donna sa manière de voir quelques temps plus tard lors des fiançailles du héro nationale. Ils s'entendent maintenant à merveilles quoi que… Pansy épousa également Ron et réussit à le rendre plus serpentard et moins griffondor. Le mélange est explosif mais convient à la jolie verte et argent._

_Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'année car ce ne serait pas vrai ou du moins pas certain. Peut-être un jour, la suite de leur histoire vous sera comptée…_

Il n'y a pas à dire oncle Ron savait vraiment entretenir le suspense. Peut-être Pansy l'avait-il menacé pour qu'il s'arrête avant qu'il ne raconte leur délicieuse expérience de parent à tous… C'était fort possible.

_**FIN**_

Voila c'est fini !! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre de fin. Je ne voulais pas une fin classique et je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé. J'espère ! Donnez moi votre avis please. Maintenant, place à du neuf. Je vous avais parlé de mes deux nouveaux projets. Je vais vous présentez les résumés et dites moi lequel préférais vous avoir d'abord…

XxXxX

_Le vert vous va si bien..._

**Salazar Serpentard/Harry Potter**

Harry est échangé contre la paix pour le monde sorcier. Lord Voldemort accepte ayant une fascination malsaine pour le garçon. Tom voulant à tout prix l'enchainer à lui, décide de lancer un puisant sortilège de lien en utilisant son dernier horcruxe, le médaillon qu'il porte au cou. Malheureusement, ce bijou ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, le sort enchaine l'élu à celui-ci qui revient à la vie. Débute alors un nouveau conflit et un regain d'espoir pour la lumière. Salazar se détournera t-il de son descendant au profit de l'Ordre? Tombera t-il amoureux d'Harry? Lui fera t-il vivre un enfer? Venez lire pour savoir…

XxXxX

_Amour lunaire..._

**Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter**

L'amour nous tombe dessus quand on s'y attend le moins. Harry aurait dû prendre le dicton comme mantra. Piégé dans les cachots de son pire ennemi, il ne se doute pas un seul instant que son destin est en train de prendre un chemin different...Sa rencontre avec son âme-soeur va être brutale, déchirante, douloureuse mais passionnel, enivrante et fusionelle.

XxXxX

Si cela ne vous plait vraiment pas, vous pouvez me dire quel couple vous désireriez et je ferais celui qui aura le plus de suffrage. Voilà, je vous embrasse toutes et vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Merci infiniment d'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé des commentaires, ils sont précieux.

A plus tard !

Gros bisous

Jalana…


End file.
